Kiss or Kill
by misro
Summary: Garcia organise une petite soirée. Quand l'alcool court dans les veines, Morgan propose son jeu, le "Kiss or Kiss", qui va tout boulverser, en commençant par Reid. YAOI MORGANxREID
1. La soirée

**KISS OR KILL**

Auteur : Misro

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ect.

Synospsis : Une soirée. On boit, on parle, on découvre. Morgan impose un jeu, le Kiss or Kill, qui va révéler de nombreuses choses sur les invités.

NOTE : J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple, mais je n'avais aucune idée. Alors j'ai déliré un peu, et voici le résultat! J'essairais de poster la suite bientôt, ENJOY !

* * *

><p>« Et si on jouait ? » Avait proposé le métis avec un brin de malice, la bouche légèrement pâteuse mais avec un sourire des plus suspect aux personnes encore attentives. C'était Garcia qui avait crée cette petite réception, tout d'abord très droite, très agréable, qui avait bien vite dérivé dans une soirée plus intime. Etait-ce du a l'alcool ? Aux rires échauffés ? Aux effluves peu orthodoxes qu'exhalaient certaines substances fumées par les invités ? Reid ne savait pas, mais il ne voulait pas jouer. Il avait déjà été forcé de boire et de fumer une cigarette, et ces deux choses là lui avait fait tourner la tête au delà du raisonnable. La maison tournait un peu, et c'était gênant, quelque part. Prentiss, Rossi, JJ, Garcia et deux inconnus notoires, Colin et Alice, étaient installés a même un grand tapis de laine, verre a la main, sourire goguenard. Ils avaient tous un peu trop bu, et c'était bien, ainsi. Hotchner n'avait pas pu venir. Il regretterait beaucoup par la suite.<p>

« Ca s'appelle Kiss Or Kill, enchaina Morgan en avalant une grande lampée de Whisky, quelqu'un pose une question, la personne choisit doit soit répondre, soit l'embrasser. Inutile de dire que les questions sont salaces, nous ne sommes plus des ados ! »

La débilité même du jeu prouvait qu'il avait tors, mais tous furent ravis et acceptèrent, sauf Reid qui essayait de se concentrer sur ses mains qui tremblaient doucement. Morgan proposa de débuter, vu qu'il connaissait bien les règles, et jeta son dévolu sur la blonde potelée préférée :

« Pénélope, ma chérie, si tu devais avoir un rendez vous secret avec l'un des hommes ici présent, qui serait l'heureux élu ? »

Garcia eut un regard brillant derrière ses lunettes, lâcha une petite insulte concernant l'indiscrétion du métis, mais décida tout de même de répondre. Ses yeux firent le tour du petit cercle, et se stabilisèrent sur Colin.

« Toi. J'ai toujours aimé les roux.

-Je suis blond vénitien, argumenta Colin tout en appréciant l'hommage, et bien je suis flatté Pen ' ! »

Ils riaient, et ne virent pas les autres invités changer de salle pour profiter de la terrasse. Morgan allumait un joint, ayant décidé de céder a la débauche pour une soirée. Il remarqua l'air absent de son jeune collègue, et lui fit passer le cône :

« Fume, Spencer, tu vas voir c'est drôle. Emily, tu continues ? »

Spencer loucha sur le joint, et sous le regard attentif du métis tira dessus en grimaçant. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le cran de refuser ? Il se sentait déjà partir, alors qu'il n'avait que peu bu…Il devait se surveiller, s'il ne voulait pas être ridicule devant les autres. Pourquoi Morgan voulait-il absolument qu'il fasse tout cela ?

« Jennifer, si tu devais virer quelqu'un de l'équipe, qui serait-ce ? »

La blonde rougit, fronça ses sourcils, et gronda que c'était une question dégueulasse, faisant rire le reste de l'assemblée. Puis, elle sourit, et lança qu'elle ne répondrait pas, et qu'Emily allait devoir venir l'embrasser car elle avait ingurgité trop de _punch_ pour pouvoir se lever sans chanceler. La brune secouait la tête, espiègle, et alla donc remplir sa part du jeu. Rossi ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit devant le joyeux patin qu'elles se roulèrent, mais ne dit rien, conservant un semblant de dignité. C'était tout de même très agréable de voir deux femmes, deux belles femmes, s'embrasser. On aurait presque cru qu'elles aimaient ça, en plus. Reid se brûla les lèvres avec le cône, le rendit a son possesseur sans quitter ses collègues des yeux, et resta prostré, choqué, et en même temps très impressionné par leur culot. Jamais il n'oserait faire ça.

Alice regardait le métis avec un air prédateur :

« Dereck, la virginité de quelle personne ici aurais tu pu sacrifier ? »

Morgan pencha la tête sur le côté. Cette nana était vicieuse. Il hésita a répondre, car une idée venait de s'immiscer dans son crâne, mais il préféra se taire. On ne sait jamais, et il vaut mieux éviter de vexer ou d'effrayer les gens avec qui on travaille. Il tendit le bras , caressa la joue de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa chastement. Garcia murmura a Emily qu'elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il l'embrasse, ça se voyait bien qu'elle avait choisit cette question pour qu'il ne puisse pas y répondre.

Reid observait la scène en silence. Ses bras lui semblaient terriblement lourds, et les autres bougeaient si vite qu'il avait du mal a les voir. Morgan se tourna vers lui, agita ses doigts devant ses yeux pour lui faire peur, et s'approcha un peu tout en ôtant son verre de ses mains :

« Beau gosse, c'est ton tour. Si tu ne devais pas être seul dans ton lit ce soir, qui t'y accompagnerait ? »

Le génie devint rouge vif, horrifié, murmura que Morgan était odieux de lui demander une telle chose, et au final baissa la tête. Il ne remarqua donc pas que Garcia parlait a voix basse avec Rossi, sifflant que le métis avait bien géré son coup, et qu'Emily et Jennifer se lançaient des regards qui auraient pu sembler ambigus. Il n'était qu'une heure du matin, mais des invités partaient déjà. Garcia leur disait au revoir de la main, concentrée sur l'action, alors que Dereck faisait tourner son cône, soufflant doucement la fumée sur Reid qui bégayait.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-N..Non.

-Alors lève la tête. »

Spencer ferma immédiatement les yeux en sentant la paume brûlante du métis sur sa joue. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le génie, par automatisme, entrouvrit les siennes, et permit a son collègue d'engranger un baiser sulfureux alors que sa seconde main se glissait sur sa taille, le pressant contre lui. Les deux bras du génie allèrent se lier derrière le cou du métis, alors qu'avec un naturel déroutant il s'installa sur son bassin, se serrant contre son torse musculeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Il s'écarta comme a regret, ses yeux vitreux :

« _I'm drunk*_, susurra t-il, je suis désolé… »

Morgan n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il y avait du monde. Donc certains de ses collègues. Mais c'était si facile d'accuser l'alcool ou la drogue…Il l'embrassa derechef, laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau blanche et désirable de son vis-a-vis. Garcia souriait, prenant de discrètes photos avec son portable. JJ annonça qu'elle devait rentrer, et Emily se proposa aussitôt de la raccompagner. Elles s'en allèrent en riant, montrant du doigt les deux hommes qui paraissaient en dehors de la réalité.

Colin s'était allongé par terre, il avait un peu mal au cœur. Rossi était au téléphone, et criait. Alice se rapprocha de la blonde :

« Ils font ça souvent ?

-C'est leur tout premier baiser.

-On dirait pas.

-Ca c'est sur on dirait pas ! »

Elles s'allongèrent avec Colin. Elles se croyaient a l'une des fêtes qu'elles faisaient a leurs dix-sept ans, quand elles ne tenaient pas l'alcool, s'amusaient d'un baiser et riaient pour tout et rien. C'était si bon. Reid avait-il quitté sa chemise de son propre chef ? Morgan jura par la suite que oui, mais personne ne le cru. Reid n'était pas du genre a ôter quoi que ce soit. Rossi ne semblait pas vouloir revenir, il fumait une cigarette sur le balcon, et les trois allongés allèrent l'y rejoindre, soutenant un Colin qui était étrangement vert.

« M…Morgan ? »

Morgan embrassait le corps du génie, le caressait, le mordillait, se l'appropriait. Il n'était pas bourré, juste un peu joyeux, assez en tout cas pour céder a ses désirs les plus tenaces. Il adorait le torse glabre de Reid, son cou blanc, ses tétons rosés d'une sensibilité incroyable, il aimait cette taille de guêpe, cette bouche sensuelles, ces…

« M…Mor…Morgan ? »

Le métis s'était dit qu'il ne cesserait que quand l'autre l'appellerait par son prénom. Il avait donc encore de la marge. Le génie se cambra en gémissant, et sa tête refusa de remonter. Elle était si lourde, sa tête… Il réalisa qu'il frottait de lui-même son bassin contre celui de Morgan. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, mais était-ce une raison valable pour…Tient, curieux ce tatouage, que représentait-il, exactement ? Il se perdait dans ses réflexions, tout était brouillé. Pourquoi aimait-il tant la chaleur de son collègue ?

Alors que l'autre l'allongeait progressivement derrière le canapé, a l'abri des regards, Reid entendit quelques bribes de conversations. Alice riait en disant que Colin avait vomi par-dessus le balcon, souillant une voiture en contrebas. Rossi jurait, beuglant qu'il était le propriétaire de la dite voiture. Garcia glapissait qu'il s'agissait bien de JJ et Emily, là-bas, non ? Les deux nanas qui se faisaient des choses obscènes un peu plus loin dans la rue, oui, voila ! Elles n'ont pas froid ? Demandait Alice, intriguée. Non, il fait très doux, lâcha un autre invité, torse nu, et puis on est en presqu'en Juin.

« Dereck… »

De mauvaise grâce, le métis arrêta ses baisers qui a présent frôlaient l'intimité du génie, et se redressa sur ses coudes. Reid, extatique, lui caressa la joue :

« Ne t'arrête pas… »

Morgan n'en revenait pas. Ou était donc passé le timide jeune homme qui hésitait a le regarder dans les yeux ?Peu importait. Il avait une nuit pour le conquérir, avant qu'il ne se braque et panique. Car cette fête, pour le profiler, n'était qu'un vaste prétexte. Deux mois qu'il voulait Reid. Deux mois qu'un feu le consommait, le détruisait, sans que l'autre daigne comprendre. Spencer était aveugle, ses yeux bleus ne lui servait qu'a peu de choses.

Le bassin du génie bondit en avant alors qu'il criait presque, le souffle rauque, essayant de ne pas visualiser la scène. Ils étaient derrière un canapé ocre, et la langue du métis traçait des arabesques sur… Non, ne pas imaginer, ne pas imaginer. Les doigts du plus âgés caressaient ses cuisses, son ventre, ses fesses, lui procurant des sensations idylliques et indescriptibles. Morgan était doué, a n'en pas douter. Son portable se mit a sonner, et Reid, a tâtons, s'en saisit. Il s'agissait de Gidéon. Rageusement, il déclina l'appel. Il avait toujours été jaloux de la proximité entre les deux hommes, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Le génie voulait être au centre de l'attention du métis, il voulait qu'il le regarde avec un air possessif, il voulait qu'il le protège, qu'il le désire, qu'il l'ai..

« DERECK ! »

Reid venait de jouir, les deux mains agrippées au tapis. Morgan songea qu'il criait terriblement bien son prénom, qu'il aimait ça, et qu'il venait aussi de saloper le tissu beige. Il s'essuya, rhabilla tendrement le génie qui avait posé une main sur ses yeux, essoufflé, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Lève toi, la nuit n'est pas terminée. »

Reid se laissa faire, et frissonna en posant un pied hésitant sur la terrasse. Alice et Garcia les dévoraient des yeux, rongées par la curiosité. La blonde mit un coup de coude a l'autre femme, lui cligna de l'œil et s'avança vers Reid qui semblait toujours un peu lascif.

« Spencer, viens-tu de faire des choses avec Dereck ? »

Spencer ne pouvait pas répondre. Il paniqua, recula, heurta le métis qui s'autorisa a le prendre dans ses bras. Garcia riait, Colin riait, Alice fumait. Spencer sentait la chaleur de l'autre, il visualisait son corps, sa bouche, ses mains, et voulait faire l'amour, là, maintenant, avec lui. Il se retourna, le lui dit, et l'alcool dans ses veines eut raison de lui. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et il s'effondra, évanoui.

/

« J'ai bien entendu ? Il a dit qu'il voulait coucher avec toi ?

-Oui je crois bien, c'est pour ça que je souris comme un con d'ailleurs. Ou est Rossi ?

-Il nettoie sa bagnole, signala distraitement Alice, allez vous couchez vous n'êtes plus frais.

-Je t'emmerde, riait Morgan en portant le corps inerte du génie, bon sang j'ai hâte qu'il se réveille !

-Il va te vomir dessus, ricana Colin, toujours verdâtre.

-Je t'emmerde aussi, gloussa le métis, Pénélope tu aurais une chambre pour …

-Bien sur mon chéri viens par là ! »

/

Le réveil serait dur, pour tous.

* * *

><p>* <em>Je suis bourré..<em>

Première impression? Reviews?


	2. Le réveil et le meurtre coloré

VOICI LE CHAPITRE DEUX!

Merci pour vos commentaires et désolée pour les erreurs du chap 1 !

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Dereck se réveilla seul dans la chambre d'ami de Garcia. Il ouvrit les yeux, étira son dos, et lâcha une injure sonore en comprenant qu'il venait déjà de commettre une première erreur. Le génie devait être en train de paniquer chez lui, les larmes aux yeux, furieux contre lui-même et essayant par tous les moyens de se remémorer la soirée.<p>

« Putain de merde.

-Bonjour chéri, bien dormi ? »

Dereck accepta la tasse de café, le regard sombre, alors que la blonde s'asseyait au bout du lit, friande de détails inexistant.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Rien. On a dormi. Si on avait baisé, je n'aurais pas d'érection matinale », réplique t-il en souriait, se brûlant légèrement avec la caféine. Garcia s'autorisa un petit rire, et murmura que cette soirée avait été riche en évènements. Demain, le retour au bureau ne se ferait pas non sans douleur, et pas uniquement pour le génie.

« Tu te rend compte ? Rossi a finit par se battre avec Colin, et JJ et Emily…Enfin bref tu comprends. Mais toi, tu avais tout prévu, non ? Tu le dévorais des yeux bien avant que tu ne parles de ton stupide jeu.

-Il s'est offert a moi, Pen. Il s'est offert a moi et je n'arriverais plus a m'en passer, je le sais au plus profond de moi. Tu l'as bien vu, non ? Reprit-il avec une agressivité inquiète, il fermait les yeux, il se pressait contre moi… »

Garcia posa sa main rondelette sur l'épaule métissée, murmurant que la vie n'était pas aussi simple, que Reid ne ressemblait pas au commun des mortels. Une jeune fille normale serait restée contre le torse de Morgan, attendant sagement le réveil et les explications, contrairement au brun qui avait du prendre ses vêtements avant de s'enfuir sans un bruit pour se cloitrer dans son appartement. Le profiler grogna, faisant craquer ses épaules. Pourquoi sentait-il que l'euphorie de la soirée laissait place a une amertume aigre ? Il savait déjà que les choses seraient compliquées.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

-Treize heures et quart.

-Désolé d'avoir squatté chez toi.

-C'est un plaisir, mon chou. Lève toi j'ai fais a manger, et ne commence a tirer la tronche pour Reid, ça va s'arranger.

-C'est un gamin. », grogna Morgan sans raison tout en s'extirpant du lit, se rhabillant par des gestes lents. Garcia laissa couler ses yeux sur ce corps parfait, eut un soupire presque jaloux envers le génie et disparue dans la cuisine.

"..."

Reid parcourait nerveusement le couloir qui le conduisait vers le grand bureau de l'équipe. Il avait déjà croisé un Rossi sombre, qui avait a l'œil droit un cocard violacé et lui avait dédié un regard agacé, et le génie se demandait s'il allait avoir droit a d'autres surprise. Il ne devait juste pas tomber sur Morgan. Il aurait été prêt a tout pour pouvoir, l'espace d'un petit mois, changer de bureau, disparaître. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, deux jours auparavant, dans les bras du profiler, son cœur avait failli éclater. Reid était terrifié par ce corps musclé, ces lèvres bouillantes et cet esprit qu'il n'arrivait pas a cataloguer selon ses désirs. Qui était réellement Dereck Morgan ? Spencer savait ce qu'il aimait manger, ce qu'il faisait comme sport, quelles étaient ses habitudes, mais il y avait toujours cet étrange brouillard autour du métis. Reid ne savait pas ce qui se cachait derrière ces éblouissants sourires, cette apparente bonne humeur. Reid ne savait rien, et il détestait ça.

« B…Bonjour… »

Emily et JJ étaient a l'opposé de l'une de l'autre, apparemment affairées a d'obscures activités. Garcia, qui tapotait sur un ordinateur de poche, l'accueilli avec un regard brillant. Il n'était pas dur pour le génie de deviner a quel point l'ambiance devait être pesante si les deux autres jeunes femmes s'épuisaient à s'ignorer depuis leurs soirée…Mouvementée. L'alcool était décidemment une bien mauvaise boisson. Le jeune homme fut troublé en sentant sous ses doigts, en haut de son cou, une légère boursoufflure. Morgan lui avait laissé un suçon qu'il s'appliquait a cacher sous ses cheveux.

Un suçon ? Une marque d'appartenance ? Le métis avait-il voulu, de par cette marque, prouver qu'il était à lui ? L'idée, affligeante, le fit rougir, et il plongea le museau dans sa tasse de café. Une affaire, un dossier, vite, quelque chose pour se distraire.

« Reid, le prévint la blonde replète, Morgan va surement bientôt venir te parler de Samedi soir, tu…

-Je ne veux pas en parler », coupa sèchement le génie en sentant son épiderme se révolter. Non, il ne voulait pas en parler, pas tant que ces images sulfureuses revenaient a lui a la simple évocation de la soirée. Il revoyait le métis presser sa peau, embrasser son ventre, son bassin, son…

« Trop tôt, murmura Reid, confus, je dois réfléchir à tout ça… »

Morgan ouvrit la porte, jeta un œil surprit a JJ qui soupirait à fendre l'âme en inspectant une feuille désespérément blanche, et s'installa devant Reid, jambes ouvertes et bras croisés, dans cette attitude qui le caractérisait si bien. Il souriait.

« Alors beau gosse bien dormi ? »

Il le raillait. Encore. Toujours. Il ne voyait rien de la peur qui irradiait de cet être frêle, de toute l'incompréhension qui luisait dans son regard azur. Comme d'habitude, il jouait les gros bras, il le charriait, se fichant bien des états d'âme qui le faisait trembler. Reid se leva, le souffle court, serra sa sacoche en cuir contre son torse et siffla que non, il n'avait pas bien dormi, et il s'en alla, claquant sèchement la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi avait-il espéré un geste de Morgan ? Un regard pénétrant, une main sur la sienne, un message, quelque chose pour l'aider a s'en sortir. Non. Rien qu'une blague matinale, légèrement grivoise. Le génie étouffait.

Dereck se leva rapidement pour le suivre, et Garcia n'eut pas le temps de le retenir.

« Merde » jura t-elle sombrement. Le jeune homme avait besoin de s'isoler pour dédramatiser la situation, et Morgan allait tout gâcher. Ca se sentait d'ici. Elle sursauta en voyant Rossi s'écraser dans la chaise a sa droite. Elle posa sa main sur son arcade sourcilière :

« Bon sang il ne t'a pas raté.

-Je sais. Mais je lui ai dégommé la mâchoire.

-Vous êtes bêtes, vous les hommes.

-Et vous les femmes, vous êtes mieux peut être ? »

Il montra du menton Emily et Jennifer qui feignaient toujours la plus totale indifférence. Il fallait se concentrer pour voir la blonde essayer de regarder sa comparse dans la glace, alors que l'autre avait les lèvres frémissantes d'un ancien baiser.

« Tout fout l'camp. » synthétisa Rossi en haussant les épaules.

"..."

« Reid ! »

Morgan saisit le jeune homme par le poignet et le força a se retourner. Le métis ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Il pensait que le génie ferait semblant d'avoir oublié, mais pourquoi s'était il énervé ? Il avait vu dans ses yeux un mélange de déception et de crainte. Que se passait-il ?

« Reid regarde moi bon sang, arrête de te braquer !

-L...Lâche-moi. »

La pochette en cuir du jeune homme tomba au sol, mais Morgan refusa de le laisser partir. D'une voix qu'il voulait douce, il lui demanda s'il voulait mettre les choses au clair, s'il voulait qu'ils se repassent la soirée en revus pour en discuter calmement, comme des adultes, mais l'autre secoua franchement la tête d'un air horrifié, glapissant qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il avait honte, qu'il devait partir vite. Le métis fronça les sourcils, son regard s'assombrissant progressivement. Il n'y avait donc déjà plus d'espoir pour changer les choses ? Reid s'était-il déjà enfermé dans ses craintes ?

« Tu me fais mal ! »

Morgan le lâcha le poignet meurtrit comme s'il s'était brûlé, recroquevilla ses doigts, le cœur lourd, et recula d'un pas alors que Reid serrait sa main contre sa poitrine, les yeux larmoyant. Il se baissa furtivement pour récupérer sa pochette et Morgan s'éloignait sans parler davantage. Il avait toujours pensé être une bonne personne pour Reid. Un être protecteur, sur de lui, compréhensif. A présent, il se sentait lourdaud, brutal, insensible. Le génie se mordait les lèvres. Comment faire comprendre a son ami qu'il devait faire le point avant de se confronter ? Il s'avança, aérien, posa sa main sur l'épaule métis, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'enfuit.

Morgan demeura les bras ballants, les yeux grands ouverts, et le cerveau désespérément vide. Qu'est ce qui clochait, exactement, chez le jeune homme ?

"..."

« Alors ? Alors ?"

Garcia songea un instant que sa curiosité pouvait paraitre déplacée, mais le métis n'en avait cure:

-Je..Ne sais pas vraiment. Il a pété les plombs et m'a retenu quand je suis parti. Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête. »

Morgan retomba mollement dans une chaise, et observa Prentiss qui touillait avec fureur son thé a la menthe.

« Emily, tu m'as l'air bien énerv…

-JE NE SUIS PAS ENERVEE ! »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

« Je crois que Reid n'est pas le seul à avoir ses règles », signala distraitement le grand profiler en volant la tasse de thé. Il allait la porter a ses lèvres quand Hotchner, éblouissant comme a son habitude, poussa la porte et se planta devant Rossi :

« Je voudrais quelques explications rapides sur l'implosion de mon équipe. Et ton œil au beurre noir.

-Ce qui en soirée reste en soirée, gronda Morgan en empêchant Rossi de parler, tu aurais du venir. »

Hotchner, excédé, leva les yeux au ciel, abattit un dossier sur la table et siffla aux personnes présentes de se mettre au boulot. Les meurtres n'attendaient pas, et ce n'était pas le moment de dessouder. Garcia tendit sa petite mains blanche vers les feuilles, les parcouru en diagonale en eut une grimace dégoûtée. Des femmes, grandes, très minces, se tenaient toutes alignées contre un mur, les bras en croix, la gorge luisante de sang. Elles étaient cinq, respectivement vêtues de rouge, orange, jaune et vert. JJ jeta un œil aux photos, et murmura qu'ils avaient besoin de Reid.

"..."

« L'analyse est simple. »

Quand Reid analysait, il n'était plus Reid. Il était le génie de l'équipe. Tortillant la manche de sa chemise blanche, il ferma les yeux et se mit a parler. Ces femmes représentaient des êtres aimées puis haït par l'assassin, qui semblait avoir une obsession pour les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel : la prochaine victime serait vêtue de bleu. Les marques sur leurs poignets avaient probablement été faites par des menottes, ou des chaînes. Un policier ? Un membre de l'ordre ? Il fallait creuser. Le lieu, une cave, pouvait très bien être celui d'une habitation. Les bras en croix indiquaient un geste d'excuse. La femme originelle avait fait souffrir le criminel. Homme divorcé ?

« Regardez, là, dans le coin. Il a prit la photo lui-même, on voit son reflet dans la partie inférieur de la vitre sale. »

Un homme brun , de toute évidence, mais c'était bien la seule caractéristique identifiable. Garcia tapotait sur son clavier :

« C'est le quartier Nord-Ouest qui est touché. On va commencer le quadrillage.

-C'est un homme confiant, continua Reid, il a lui-même envoyé cette photo a la police. Pourquoi ? Est-il fou, et veut-il se faire arrêter avant d'avoir terminé ? Est-ce juste une provocation ? »

Le jeune homme retourna la photographie sur la table, n'arrivant plus a soutenir les gorge sanguinolentes de ces femmes.

« Et les victimes ? demanda Morgan, des spécificités ?

-Une au foyer, une boulangère, une factrice, une ostéopathe. Elles avaient disparu le soir, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. La première était portée disparue depuis quatre semaines, les trois autres depuis deux semaines.

-Le tueur cherche sa proie uniquement par la couleur de ses vêtements, le physique n'a pas d'importance, signala Spencer, celle qui hante ses pensées avait un style vestimentaire qui l'a visiblement marqué. »

Hotchner mit en place un plan d'action. Ce serait a Prentiss de jouer la victime potentielle, et donc, vêtues de Bleue, d'errer dans les rues le soir venu. Cela n'enchantait personne, mais il fallait bien évidemment essayer de coincer ce malade le plus vite possible. Morgan et Reid assurerait une protection rapprochée, et essaieraient de glaner plus d'information sur le terrain.

« Merveilleux, avec l'autre qui me fait a demi la tête, ça va être joyeux.

-Au moins, tu ne fais pas la chair a canon, riposta la blonde avec un sourire, estime toi heureux ! »

Le soir même, ils étaient dans la rue.

* * *

><p>PLOUM PLOUM :)<p>

Voila! Reviews ?


	3. Changement de couleur

hop hop hop a peine revenue d'andalousie je vous consacre un nouveau chapitre :D

Alors a la fin de votre lecture, pataper l'auteur hein (A) ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais j'avais envie de délirer..

* * *

><p>« Je crois que je n'aime pas le bleu.<p>

-Pourtant, ça te va bien, tu sais. »

Reid essayait de rassurer la jeune femme, même s'il tremblait un brin plus qu'elle. JJ lui lança un sourire éblouissant, ferma les boutons de sa veste marine et , après avoir cligné de l'œil aux deux hommes, se mit a marcher d'un air faussement pressé dans les rues de la ville. La nuit était bien évidemment tombée, mais l'air doux et la clarté des lampadaires faussaient l'heure avancée. Morgan vérifia bien la présence de son arme , cachée dans son jean, gonfla son débardeur en contractant ses muscles et se mit a suivre sa collègue, Reid partant par une autre rue. Cela l'arrangeait que le métis ne doive pas rester avec lui. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir couché sur le tapis, sous ses doigts, à quémander des caresses, des baisers, de l'amour. Il soupirait, essayait de se concentrer, échouait, rêvait des bras chocolats. Morgan pourrait-il lui offrir ce qu'il voulait ?

« Beau gosse, arrête de glander, on a une nouvelle victime sur les bras. Retour au QG on arrête pour ce soir. »

"..."

Une nouvelle victime, une nouvelle photographie, un nouveau silence dans l'équipe. Il était plus de minuit, mais personne ne montrait le moindre signe de fatigue, tous regroupés autour du petit carré coloré. Une femme, la trentaine, les yeux bandés, avait la tête en arrière, accentuée par sa gorge lacérée. Son chemisier était d'un bleu flashant. Reid assura que les victimes n'avaient pas été habillées après leurs morts. Il s'agissait vraiment d'une lubie de l'assassin.

« Je vais changer de couleur, murmura tristement JJ, je vais passer a l'indigo. Encore une que l'on n'aura pas eu le temps de sauver. Encore une. »

Elle se leva en soupirant, annonçant qu'elle rentrait. Prentiss, Garcia et Morgan se levèrent avec elle pour l'imiter, laissant au génie le soin de fermer le bureau en partant. Reid leur adressa un petit geste de la main, se mit en tailleur sur sa chaise et sirota son café. Il buvait trop de café, définitivement. Ses doigts accrochaient le dessus de la photographie, cette image atroce qui lui tordait l'estomac. Encore une victime. Il sentait sa respiration se faire plus sifflante alors qu'une peine lui étreignait le cœur. C'était plus fort que lui, comme a chaque fois, il restait seul et souffrait en silence.

Et , l'espace d'un instant, il espéra que Morgan fut derrière la porte, a l'attendre. Mais Morgan était partit, et c'était a cause de lui, car il se montrait distant, et le métis le laissait s'éloigner. C'était normal. Il se leva, éteignit les lumières, et poussa la lourde porte qui le séparait du couloir.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Morgan était adossé au mur, et un unique rayon de lumière barrait la moitié de son visage. Une chaleur étouffante vint envahir les joues du génie qui baissa la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était resté. Pour lui.

« O…Oui. Ca va.

-J'étais venu voir si j'allais devoir t'arracher de force au dossier, mais apparemment tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide, tu as appris a te réguler. »

Le métis était heureux pour Reid. Heureux qu'il sache relativiser face a la mort qui rôdait. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, subsistait une déception tenace. Avant, c'était lui qui allait le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer a l'oreille les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'il se redresse. A présent, le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de personne. Il grandissait coûte que coûte.

« Merci, Morgan. C…C'est grâce a toi que j'y arrive. »

Morgan haussa les épaules, se décolla du mur en plongeant dans l'obscurité, et se mit a avancer, les mains dans les poches. Reid regardait ce dos si droit et pourtant tellement marqué par la vie. Vite. Réfléchir. Le retenir, dire quelque chose pour qu'il se retourne, pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il lui sourit.

« Morgan ! »

Le grand profiler marqua un temps d'arrêt, se décala de trois quart. Un rayon de lune tombait parfaitement sur le génie faisant ressortir la beauté irréelle de sa peau blanche assorti a sa chemise immaculée. Reid mordit ses lèvres tendres. L'autre attendait.

« Reid. Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Plus de Spencer. Plus d'intimité. Une voix morne, vaguement triste, un regard distant, une attitude désintéressée. Le génie n'aimait pas ça. En voyant le métis reprendre son chemin, il serra les poings et lâcha :

« S'il n'y avait pas eu la soirée de Garcia, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'alcool et le joint, s'il n'y avait pas eu ton stupide jeu, qu'aurais tu fais ? Voulais-tu seulement m'avoir contre toi ? Etait-ce un prétexte ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? »

Il recula précipitamment quand Morgan vint se planter en face de lui, souriant dangereusement, les yeux brillants. Il l'accula contre le mur, posa ses deux mains bien a plat de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, appréciant de voir qu'il faisait frémir son vis-a-vis.

« Tu es insupportable, Spencer. Tu m'envoies balader en disant que tu dois réfléchir, et d'un coup tu me demandes des comptes ? Ce serait trop facile, beau gosse. Non, c'est a toi de me parler. Qui suis-je pour toi ? De quoi as-tu envie en me voyant ? Je te laisse une minute de réflexion. »

Leurs corps s'épousaient, et Reid n'arrivait pas a avoir des pensées cohérentes. Si seulement le profiler daignait s'éloigner ! Mais non, Morgan semblait décider a le rendre fou. Sa respiration s'était faite sifflante, et il n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard de celui du métis, qui paraissait plus profond de seconde en seconde. Il allait sombrer, s'il ne bougeait pas. Il devait bouger.

« Arrête d'essayer de t'enfuir. Tu ne sortiras pas d'entre mes bras. Explique moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Aller.

-…T…Trop tôt…Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis… »

Morgan l'embrassa. Reid se colla immédiatement a lui, alors que les mains du profiler se jetaient sur son corps, son postérieur, son visage, son dos, son cou, profitant au maximum de ce moment d'égarement. Le génie avait clos ses paupières, entrouvert ses lèvres, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la bouche du métis. Morgan se surprit a ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

Puis, tout cessa, doucement. Le métis lui caressa la joue avec un sourire triste, lui murmura qu'ils tournaient en rond, qu'il n'aimait pas ça, puis il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla. Reid resta quelques minutes sans bouger, et suivit son exemple.

"..."

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

JJ progressait dans les rues, en Indigo, la gorge serrée par une peur qu'elle essayait de refouler. Elle marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir pris en filature. Morgan avait du retard sur elle, apparemment. Il devait y avoir un problème avec Prentiss. La jeune femme soupira. Emily. Elle regrettait tellement de devoir lui faire la tête, après tout elle n'avait rien fait pour cela, mais… C'était trop dur de se remémorer tous ces souvenirs a chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Pourtant, JJ n'était pas lesbienne. Elle avait déjà essayé avec une fille, il y a bien longtemps, et elle en avait conclu que ce n'était pas pour elle. Pourtant, avec Emily, cela avait semblé si différent…

Oui, Prentiss, qui remplaçait Reid, devait être en train de s'engueuler avec Morgan a propos du génie. Elle devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez doux avec lui, qu'il avait besoin d'amour, et le métis devait lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait aucun conseil a lui dire sachant qu'elle refusait de parler a sa collègue, qu'elle embrassait goulument quelques jours auparavant.

Nouveau soupire. Des soirées comme ça, il en faudrait plus souvent, quand même. Ou alors pas du tout, au choix.

Une main se saisit de son avant bras.

"..."

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Morgan courait. Prentiss courait aussi. Ils avaient tous deux entendus le cri strident de leur collègue dans leurs oreillettes, et a présent craignaient le pire. La ruelle était là, sombre, inaccueillante, propice au meurtre. Morgan entendait la brune parler tout bas, murmurer des espèces de prières.

« Jennifer ! Jen, oh, Jen… »

La blonde était étendue au sol. Morgan vit l'homme déguerpir par l'autre bout de la rue, mais ne chercha pas un seul instant a le suivre. La blonde était blessée, l'assassin avait commencé son travail, et une large blessure s'ouvrait sur sa gorge blanche. Prentiss pleurait, tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne :

« ..Et c'est ma faute c'est ma faute je parlais a Morgan j'ai fais une connerie je…

-Ssssht, arrête… »

Prentiss empêcha la blonde de parler, essayant d'éponger le sang qui coulait avec la manche de sa veste. Le métis avait appelé les urgences, et prévenu le reste de l'équipe. Ils venaient de foirer en beauté, et de risquer la vie d'un de leurs agents. C'était une faute professionnelle impardonnable.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… »

Jennifer souriait derrière sa douleur, caressant distraitement la main de la brune qui secouait ses beaux cheveux, le visage terrassé de larmes. La jeune femme songea qu'elle n'avait peut être pas tout perdu. Puis elle s'évanouit.

"..."

« Que dois-je vous dire ? »

Hotchner les fusillait du regard, dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Morgan était assit a même le sol, le visage baissé, et Prentiss avait les bras croisés et les joues rouges de ses larmes passées. Reid arriva pour annoncer la suite des mauvaises nouvelles :

« Il…Il y a eu une nouvelle disparition, Garcia et moi pensons qu'il doit s'agir de la victime Indigo. Le tueur a du trouver une autre victime le soir même… »

Hotchner lâcha un juron acide, et retourna voir la blessée. Morgan se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et le génie essaya de leur expliquer qu'une erreur de ce type pouvait arriver a tout le monde, et qu'ils réussiraient a coincer l'assassin s'ils ne se laissaient pas abattre.

« JJ connaissait les risques. Elle…Elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi, pour ne pas regarder devant elle. Ne vous sentez pas coupable… On a besoin de vous. »

La brune redressa le menton, remercia le jeune homme d'un sourire, et alla elle aussi rejoindre Jennifer qui dormait toujours, le cou enrubanné. Spencer risqua un regard vers le métis qui n'avait pas bougé.

« J…Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas a l'être. C'est de ma faute. »

Reid s'assit a côté de lui, sans un mot, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce geste voulait dire beaucoup, et le métis le remercia silencieusement. Le génie était là. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, au demeurant.

« J…Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux comme toi tu le fais avec moi. »

Morgan leva la tête. L'embrassa sur la joue. Replongea entre ses bras. Hotchner, en sortant de la chambre, ne comprit pas pourquoi le génie semblait près de la syncope.

"..."

« Bon. On va avoir un léger problème. Prentiss veut absolument rester au chevet de JJ, pour une raison obscure que personne ne daigne m'expliquer. Nous allons donc devoir faire appel a des agents de l'extérieur. »

Tous firent la grimace. Ils n'aimaient pas faire équipe avec d'autres personnes. Il y avait toujours des désaccords, et cela finissait mal. Hotchner sentit la colère monter en lui, et il tapa du poing sur la table :

« Bon sang, vous m'agacez ! On ne peut pas envoyer Garcia, merde, on a besoin d'elle ici ! On est au pied du mur, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse, qu'on travestisse Reid, c'est ça ? »

Un silence prit place dans la salle. Le génie poussa la porte, les bras chargés d'un grand plateau contenant des tasses de café, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil, croisa les jambes, et paru soudainement inquiet :

« Je…J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Jamais le génie ne vit de sourires plus machiavélique que ce jour là. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, a présent terrifié, et glapit qu'il voulait savoir de quoi les choses retournaient. Rossi secoua la tête :

« Arrêtez de délirer, on ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il est déjà assez traumatisé pour qu'on lui en rajoute une couche.

-Moi ? Traumatisé ? N'importe quoi », brailla Reid avec un brin d'hystérie, « Je suis très bien capable d'effectuer cette mission, si vous m'en donnez l'occasion ! »

Morgan rit beaucoup, ce jour là.

".."

« Ainsi, c'est Spencer qui va me remplacer ? »

Jennifer avait du mal a parler, mais guérirait assez vie. Garcia hocha la tête, encore secouée d'un petit rire.

« Tu aurais vu sa tête quand on lui a révélé les détails. Il bégayait, rougissait, il était vraiment adorable.

-Il va surement être très joli avec un peu de maquillage. »

Elles souriaient, se taisant pour un petit moment. La blonde attendait paisiblement que Garcia se lance, car elle avait quelque chose en tête, et hésitait a en parler. Jennifer plissa les yeux.

« …Avec Emily, tu…

-J'ai agis stupidement. Tout va revenir a la normale dès que je serais rétablie. Ce serait imbécile de gâcher une amitié a cause d'une soirée trop arrosée. »

La blonde replète secoua la tête. Qu'avaient-ils tous a faire semblant ? A être aussi immature ? Ils fermaient les yeux d'eux-mêmes. C'était profondément agaçant.

"..."

« Reid. Je ne te force en rien.

-Oh mon Dieu. »

Reid se regardait dans la glace, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'angoisse. Il fallait rester calme. Se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rôle de théâtre, voila tout. Un rôle. Un rôle. Morgan ne devait pas le voir ainsi. Le génie pencha la tête sur le côté, et ses cheveux dorénavant libre et légèrement ondulés vinrent chatouiller sa joue. Pour une femme, il était plutôt joli. De grands yeux bruns agrémenté de crayon et mascara, une petite bouche aux lèvres glossées, un beau foulard lavande autour du cou pour cacher sa pomme d'Adam, un chemisier violet clair, tout doux, qui s'ouvrait sur une poitrine aussi fausse que petite, un jean gris, de petites chaussures de villes parsemées de lilas, et un sac a main. Un sac a main. Jamais le génie n'aurait pensé avoir ça à son bras. Il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer si la jeune femme dans le miroir continuait à le regarder ainsi.

« Reid. Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas une obligation.

-Je vais le faire. De toute façon j…Je suis déjà déguisé, le mal est fait. »

Reid se leva, fit tinter les bracelets bruyère qui ornaient son poignet droit, et murmura qu'il était prêt. Hotchner hocha la tête, considérant d'un air nouveau son agent, et le laissa faire ses derniers préparatifs seul. Le génie soupira, et se rembrunit en voyant le métis entrer avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, belle gosse. J'ai un truc pour toi.

-Un soutien-gorge ? » railla le plus jeune avec cynisme, « Pas la peine je fais du bonnet A... »

Morgan se mit derrière lui, sortit quelque chose de sa poche, émit un claquement métallique et fit glisser l'objet dans ses cheveux. Une barrette, simple, violette, avec au bout une petite ampoule jaune. Ou diable le métis avait-il pu trouver un pareil accessoire ?

« Elle m'a fait penser à toi. Je l'ai acheté. Elle te va plutôt bien.

-…Tu…Tu avais dis que tu ne venais pas pour te moquer de moi.

-Je ne moque pas. Tu es mieux en garçon, mais en fille…Tu m'intrigues aussi. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que Morgan ai une voix sensuelle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de cette chaise, il représente la parfaite invitation aux yeux du génie ? Pourquoi souriait-il avec insolence ?

Reid se fichait bien des questions. Il posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de cet homme qui le tentait, leva le visage, et accueillit une fois encore ses deux lèvres chaudes. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se passer de ce contact. Il avait envie de plus. De beaucoup plus. Mais était-il capable de sacrifier sa vie solitaire, de sacrifier son confort a lui pour connaître cette nouvelle expérience ? Il ne savait pas encore.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, princesse ?

-Morgan, tu as les lèvres pleines de gloss. Essuie-toi ou tout le monde va savoir que tu as…

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, pas la peine de détailler. »

Morgan souriait en frottant sa bouche avec un mouchoir, se remémorant le regard mouillé du génie alors qu'il avait commencé le toucher. Encore un peu plus intimement. Cela devenait terriblement excitant, mais Reid avait repoussé sa main. Il se sentait comme un hermaphrodite, ainsi vêtu.

« Attendons la fin de cette enquête, avait-il murmuré, attendons que tout se calme.. ». Evidemment, jamais le génie n'aurait pu prévoir que les choses étaient loin de se calmer.

« En place les enfants, brailla Garcia, Reid tu m'adopte une belle démarche féline, et Morgan tu restes une rue derrière. Aller ! »

Les dés étaient lancés. Une fois encore, la nuit enveloppa l'équipe.

* * *

><p>Reviews :) ?<p> 


	4. Le requin et la méduse

Un grand merci pour les reviews :D j'adore en lire, vraiment MERCI !

Voici donc le chapitre 4, fort en révélation, mais c'est sans doute la dernière ligne qui va vous faire encore plus réagir ;D vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

* * *

><p><em>Alors que Reid déambule dans les rues...<em>

« Hors de question ! Nous avons un agent sur place bon sang, nous contrôlons la situation ! »

Aaron n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un incapable et que l'on remette en cause ses collègues de travail. Pourquoi donc cette branche du FBI avait décidé de mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires ? Hotchner avait entendu parler d'une rumeur. Une rumeur qu'il ne voulait pas croire. Quelqu'un, dans le Supérieur, voulait démembrer l'équipe, pour utiliser chacun des agents au mieux de leurs capacités. Garcia pour l'informatique, Morgan dans l'escorte d'élite…Ils utiliseraient Reid, l'useraient jusqu'à casser la corde. L'homme en face de lui secoua doucement la tête :

« Je vais simplement vous envoyer deux hommes, d'accord ? Ils vous aideront dans la résolution de cette affaire et me transmettront un dossier sur l'avancement. Ainsi, nous pourrons en tirer des conclusions. »

Les collègues d'Hotchner allaient donc être mis a l'épreuve. S'ils possédaient une rigueur certaine, une capacité a travailler en groupe et des nerfs solides, ils seraient alors réorientés dans différents domaines. Le grand homme songea avec amertume qu'il devait réagir, s'il ne voulait pas voir tout son travail se dissoudre sous ses yeux. Dès qu'il fut seul dans le grand bureau du représentant, il sortit son téléphone.

"..."

Reid avait trotté trois heures et demi dans la ville avant de s'avouer vaincu, et s'était assit a même le trottoir, pleurnichant a fendre l'âme dans son oreillette qu'il détestait les talons et qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever. Les autres vinrent le chercher en voiture, et Hotchner exposa a ses agents de quoi les choses retournaient.

« Comme si on avait que ça a faire ! Surtout qu'a bien y regarder, nous présentons évidemment tous les qualités qu'ils recherchent ! Mais pour qui se prennent-ils ? On a une série de meurtres sur les bras, bon sang ! »

Garcia fulminait. Rossi posa son regard fatigué sur chaque personne tour a tour, et eut un minuscule sourire :

« Ils veulent voir des agents irréprochable. Nous allons donc devoir défier tous les préceptes, tout en arrêtant l'assassin. On doit les dégoûter, leur faire peur, faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas de nous dans leurs locaux.

-Jouer d'autres rôles, murmurait Reid en se massant distraitement le pied droit, oui je vois tout a fait de quoi tu parles. J'ai quelques idées, mais…Ca va demander du jeu de théâtre, de l'énergie et du courage. »

Les rôles furent mis au point. Rossi allait représenter l'alcoolique notoire, toujours en possession d'une bouteille et plus ou moins imbibé. Mais il devrait connaître sa limite pour rester opérationnel et donc actif dans l'équipe, après tout le but n'était pas de perdre leur travail. Garcia jouerait a la perverse voyeuse, toujours a lancer des commentaires déplacés, a se montrer odieuse. Prentiss et JJ, dès qu'elles sortiraient de l'hôpital, auraient le rôle des deux pestes vulgaires, toujours ensembles a critiquer de façon peu distinguées, a vouloir être le centre de l'attention : Vêtements colorés, courts ou moulant, chewing-gum, voix aigues étaient de rigueur.

« Et pour Morgan et moi…

-Je sais ! Le couple énamouré et exhibitionniste ! Deux homosexuels qui se bécotent partout, ça va les rendre dingue.

-Mauvaise idée, coupa Morgan, je vois très mal Reid faire semblant d'être amoureux de moi.

-Crois-moi, continua Garcia en souriant, il fera ça très bien. »

Le génie ne pipa mot, et se cacha derrière ses cheveux ondulés. Jouer au couple avec Morgan ? La tentation lui semblait trop belle. Il allait donc toucher du doigt ce qui lui faisait si peur, et si envie en même temps. Mais saurait-il en être capable ? Devant tout le monde ? Le doute subsistait.

"..."

« Hotchner ? Nous… »

Morgan s'arrêta net, et jeta un regard éloquent aux autres restés plus en retrait. Pas d'Hotchner dans la pièce, mais deux rapaces aux allures singulière. Le premier était énorme, et bien a l'étroit dans son costume. Il transpirait avec une application dégoûtante, et ses petits yeux bleus roulaient dans ses orbites avec une insistance presque gênante. L'autre, plus grand, bien plus mince, respirait au contraire une fraicheur exemplaire. Un visage carré, harmonieux, entouré de boucles blondes, une bouche un tantinet trop rouge, des yeux verts agréable, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de désagréable, de fouineur. En quelques secondes, chacun se remémora son rôle. Reid s'affala dans une chaise en soupirant de contentement, jetant dans un coin ces affreuses chaussures violettes. Il aurait du garder ces petites sandales de ville, quel imbécile d'avoir voulu essayer des talons ! Des talons. Il se faisait peur, des fois.

« Tu veux un massage _baby _? »

La voix de Morgan était veloutée. Reid faillit bégayer en rougissant, mais se reprit de justesse. Il eut un petit sourire en coin :

« Ce soir, tu m'en feras un. Pour le moment sois poli et va dire bonjour a nos invités. »

Le génie faisait très bien le gamin capricieux, volatile, un peu vicieux. Morgan éclata de rire, et tourna sa carrure vers les deux hommes :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Rossi sifflotait en prenant une bière dans le frigidaire. Boire au boulot, que demande le peuple ? C'était le rêve. Le gros homme ouvrit de grands yeux, renifla sourdement, trépigna sur sa chaise.

« Bon, le premier n'a pas l'air vivace, ricana Garcia en se mordillant un ongle, et toi beau blond tu es plus causant ? »

Le dit blond leva des sourcils surprit, se leva, et tendit une longue main sèche :

« Enchanté. Je me nomme Thomas Nierklens. Et voici mon associé, Lauris Bénard.

-Quels noms a coucher dehors, brailla la blonde replète, et on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes a l'intérieur de notre bureau ? »

Reid se démaquillait tranquillement dans un miroir, ses faux seins gentiment posés sur la table. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce Thomas. Il semblait bien plus agréable que le gros lard, certes, mais le génie s'était toujours méfié de l'eau qui dort. Ce grand blond, aux belles manières, insensibles aux moqueries venimeuses, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Nous sommes ici pour juger de vos aptitudes professionnelles. Simplement. Rien de bien terrible, vous verrez.

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Reid s'était attaché les cheveux, agacé de les voir retomber sur ses joues, et s'était planté devant Thomas qui pencha doucement la tête. Ainsi, il avait déjà affaire au génie du groupe. Pourtant, son patron l'avait présenté comme un jeune homme timide, asocial, qui avait du mal a s'exprimer en public. Il allait devoir le déstabiliser un peu, puis faire craquer chaque agent un par un. Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond. On allait commencer par le plus faible.

« Ces informations ne peuvent être communiquées, je suis désolé. »

Thomas se pencha en avant, toujours souriant, et eut le plaisir de voir Reid rougir de cette soudaine proximité. Puis, il fit deux mètres en arrière, jusqu'à percuter le mur.

« Thomas, c'est ça ? Touche à mon petit copain et je te démonte la tête. Tu ne seras pas le premier, crois moi. »

Morgan passa sa main autour de la taille du génie qui déglutit âprement et ferma les yeux quand le métis l'embrassa possessivement . Rossi se força à ne pas regarder. C'était si dur de jouer les habitués quand deux de vos collègues se roulent de grosses pelles a quelques pas de vous. Le blond se massa la nuque, les yeux froids. Bon. Le génie avait un garde du corps auquel il ne pourrait pas se frotter physiquement parlant. Il faudrait contourner le problème.

« V…Votre tenue n'est pas acceptable, s'étouffa Lauris en s'épongeant le front, vos attitudes dégradantes seront rapportées, soyez en sur ! »

Aaron poussa la porte. Il découvrit Garcia assise en face de Rossi qui enchaînait une troisième bière, alors que Morgan avait passé ses doigts sous le chemisier lavande du génie qui lui caressait les joues. Il fit mine de ne pas être surprit pas ce spectacle déroutant, et se tourna vers les deux bureaucrates :

« Vous avez droit a deux semaines. Et je vous prierais de ne pas gênez mes agents dans leur progression. »

Rossi rota. Garcia étouffa le rire qui pointait dans sa gorge, se détourna vers le mur et demanda a son supérieur quand JJ et Prentiss seraient de retour.

« Deux jours tout au plus. Ca devrait aller.

-Aaron, je fais une petite sauterie mercredi soir, et tu ça serait sympa que tu viennes cette fois-ci ! »

Garcia avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir appeler son patron par son prénom. Hotchner sourit, lui assura sa présence, et d'un pas professionnel quitta le bureau. Ses agents semblaient prêt a tout pour rester soudés. Il aimait cette vision des choses. Thomas croisa les bras. Toutes ces personnes semblaient partager des liens pour le moins étrange. Mais quelque chose clochait.

"..."

« Bon. J…Je tourne ici.

-Attends. »

Morgan sortit son téléphone, le mit en mode miroir, et fronça les sourcils. Ce connard de Lauris était derrière, feignant de flâner. Ce bouseux devait vouloir s'assurer que les deux agents rentraient ensemble, et ne se séparaient pas une fois sortis du bureau. Il cherchait la petite bête, et il avait bien raison. Reid remarqua l'attitude du métis, coula ses yeux en arrière et murmura qu'ils devaient continuer a marcher ensemble.

« On va aller chez toi, et une fois qu'il sera parti je rentrerais. Le chien attendra pour son repas du soir. »

Le génie s'opposa farouchement à cette diète improvisée. Le toutou devait manger, ils feraient plutôt l'inverse.

« Hors de question, je ne te laisse pas tout seul dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Tu sais où j'habite ? Tu te ferais agresser. Tu vas dormir chez moi, je vais occuper le canapé. »

Reid ne le contredit pas. Il n'était jamais allé chez le métis, et en avait follement envie, quelque part. Morgan passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui, et ils marchèrent ainsi dans un silence agréable, s'enfonçant dans le nord du quartier.

"..."

« Mon humble chez moi ! »

Le chien de Morgan aimait son maître, mais il aimait encore plus les invités de son maître. Il se fit donc un devoir de se jeter sur Reid de tout son poids, l'écrasant au sol, puis de se coucher sur lui pour lui prouver toute son affection. Le métis laissa le génie se débattre cinq minute puis l'aida avec un sourire. Le jeune homme fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement. Le salon était organisé en deux parties. D'un côté la télévision, un bel écran plat, entouré de deux canapés bordeaux et d'une petite table basse toute simple, installée sur un tapis crème. L'autre partie de la pièce vous faisait passer sans transition dans une salle de sport : banc d'abdos, altères, poids, tapis roulant, il y avait là tout le nécessaire pour l'entretient du corps. Une cuisine plus moderne jouxtait dans le fond, encadrée par de grandes fenêtres qui prenaient une place impressionnante sur les murs et permettant une belle luminosité. Il y avait encore une chambre et une salle de bains, deux pièces de belles tailles. Le chien avait un panier a côté de l'imposante douche.

« Bon sang, le gros fait le pied de grue devant chez moi, tu le crois, ça ?

-J'aime beaucoup ton tableau. »

Une copie des Raboteurs de parquet, de Caillebotte. Le génie se fit un devoir d'analyser la totalité des éléments de la peinture sous le regard un brin médusé du profiler.

« Assez plaisanté, va te prendre une douche, je vais préparer le repas. »

Morgan lui prêta une autre chemise, Reid se retint de dire qu'il serait misérable dans un vêtement aussi grand et alla s'installer dans la salle de bain. Le miroir mural était presqu'effrayant tant sa taille pouvait paraître gênante. Chose étonnante, le jeune homme n'éprouva pas le besoin de s'enfermer a clef. Il se sentait en sécurité, ici. Se déshabillant, il n'accorda pas un regard a son reflet et entra dans la douche, fermant les yeux sous le jet brûlant.

Morgan, en passant, remarqua que le génie avait mal fermé la porte, et qu'elle était légèrement entrebâillée. Il s'avança pour la fermer, et son regard sombre tomba bien évidemment sur le reflet de la silhouette nue de Reid qui se frictionnait le corps. Le métis s'ordonna de s'en aller, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses yeux détaillaient avec rapidité le corps de son collègue. Que de grâce dans ces longues jambes, que de sensualité dans cette chute de reins, que de beauté dans cette expression totalement détendue que le brun arborait. Morgan aurait aimé être sous la douche, avec lui, pour enduire son corps de mousse et ensuite le…

Il referma la porte sans un bruit.

"..."

« Une bière, ce n'est pas de l'alcool, Spencer. Et va allumer la télé c'est ce qui constitue en général ma musique d'ambiance. »

Reid n'aimait pas la télévision, mais obtempéra. Il avait remarqué le regard de Morgan lorsqu'il était entré, mal a l'aise dans son jean un tantinet trop slim et sa grande chemise immaculée. Puis, ils avaient commencé a manger.

« Que penses-tu de ces deux mecs ?

-Il faut se méfier de ce Nierklens. L'autre ne posera pas de problème. Si nous faisons la moindre erreur, la moindre contradiction, Thomas s'en servira contre nous et nous démembrera. C'est certain. »

Morgan hocha pensivement la tête , portant le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres charnues. Ils avaient eu le même raisonnement.

« Et ton rôle ne te pose pas trop de problème ?

-Un…Un peu. Enfin tu vois je…C'est dur de simuler ce genre de chose. Je ne dois pas paraître très a l'aise.

-C'est sur qu'on voit que tu as de la retenue. »

Morgan lui adressa un vague petit sourire. Au moins, ce serait pour le jeune homme un bon exercice. Le métis essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur l'ouverture de la chemise, dont le col béant semblait le narguer. Reid regardait sa bière avec un intérêt méfiant.

« M…Morgan. Apprends-moi à jouer mon rôle. »

Le métis faillit recracher le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche, déglutit âprement, toussa, demanda des explications. Le génie gardait les yeux bien fixés sur son assiette qu'il avait a peine touché, le rouge aux joues. Il indiqua simplement qu'il ne voulait pas faire rater cette mission interne, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent tous. Il désirait ne pas faire tâche dans l'ensemble du groupe, savoir faire comme Morgan, comme Garcia, comme les autres.

« …Beau gosse je n'ai rien a t'apprendre, tu dois juste te lâcher un peu, oublier qu'on te regarde et le laisser porter par l'action ! Termine ton assiette je vais nourrir le chien. »

Le métis quitta la pièce, et Reid, déstabilisé et légèrement déçu, laissa son regard vagabonder. Il fut intrigué par une petite boîte de médicament, posée sur le buffet, qui semblait ne plus être utilisée. « Déstressant, permet une relaxation pendant une durée de six a huit heures. Ne doit pas être utilisé en cas de grossesse et par les enfants de moins de douze ans. ». Reid avait plus de douze ans, et ne semblait pas être enceinte. Tout de même envahit par une culpabilité étrange, il prit le tube, et le rangea prestement dans son sac avant d'aller vider la moitié de sa bière. Il voulait simplement paraître plus naturel. Plus zen. Voila tout.

« En passant je t'ai refais un beau lit tout propre, sexy boy, tu vas bien dormir. »

Reid sourit, trinqua avec maladresse, et laissa l'alcool dévaler sa gorge sous le regard amusé du métis.

"..."

« J…Je déteste la bière.

-Tu en as bu trois pourtant. »

Reid ne répondit pas, se leva en chancelant et émit l'idée de se coucher. Le grand métis s'autorisa a l'aider pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur le carrelage, et le guida vers la chambre. Mais arrivés a la porte, Reid fit le poids mort, et s'accrocha au cou de Morgan qui ne daigna pas courber l'échine tant la masse du génie semblait ridicule.

« P…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m…M'apprendre ?

-Spencer, bébé, ça ne peut pas toujours venir de moi.

-T…Tu sembles si fort, si sur de toi… A côté j…Je suis si faible…Si incompétent… »

Reid avait les yeux brillants. Il ne se doutait pas que le métis souffrait de ne pas pouvoir mettre de mot sur ce qu'ils vivaient, de ne pas savoir si le génie allait oui ou non assumer ses désirs. De ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis tellement longtemps par peur de l'effrayer.

« J'aurais peur de te casser, souffla le profiler, je suis une grosse brute…

-F…Ferme les yeux. »

Morgan obéit, et sentit les fines lèvres de Reid se poser sur sa joue, volatilement, puis au coin de ses lèvres, avant d'aller l'embrasser réellement. Le métis serra le jeune homme contre lui, le poussant contre la porte. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

« C'est comme ça que tu dois jouer.

-J…Je ne joue pas, Morgan. »

Le métis l'embrassa derechef, puis l'éjecta sur le lit et referma la porte. Il avait terriblement envie de plus, a présent, et devoir se calmer était la plus terrible des tortures. En allant prendre un café, il ne remarqua pas que le tube contenant des pilules d'ecstasy confisqué à un gamin errant dans la rue avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Tadadam :) je pense que ça va vite dégénérer dans les chapitres suivants! Reviews ?<p> 


	5. Ecstasy et crise de nerfs

Le chapitre cinq :) !

a partir de demain c'est la rentrée, donc les chapitres seront plus espacés, je suis navrée...

* * *

><p>« QUOI ? »<p>

Morgan était furieux. Comment Garcia avait-elle pu inviter les deux ignobles types a sa petite fête ? Bon sang, était-elle folle ? Le blonde roula des yeux, et lui murmura que c'était le seul moyen de les persuader que les agents avaient réellement ce même comportement en dehors du bureau. Le métis restait dubitatif, grognant qu'il allait s'ennuyer et qu'il ne voulait plus venir.

« Rossi va venir en tout cas il a vraiment hâte de retrouver Colin ! »

Rossi se versait un verre de rosé en grimaçant :

« Toute cette affaire va mal. Hier j'ai du me forcer à vomir, au bout d'un moment, pour ne pas finir bourré. Boire dès le matin ça vous coupe l'appétit, en plus. Je me sens déja nauséeux. »

Thomas et Lauris n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et tous se préparaient déjà à maquiller leur personnalité respective.

« Salut les choux ! »

JJ avait des mèches bleues, une jupe courte, des talons aiguilles, et des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Prentiss, qui faisait des bulles avec un chewing-gum a la menthe, arborait des lèvres carmins, un chemisier indécent et un jean taille basse plus que de raison. Morgan se mit a applaudir, alors que Garcia riait a s'en crever les poumons, frappant sa cuisse du plat de sa main.

« Oh…Salut les filles. »

Reid souriait dans son polo crème. Elles avaient vraiment tout osé, c'était fort. La blonde arborait une vilaine cicatrice au niveau du cou, mais personne n'aborda le sujet. Prentiss fit claquer une bulle :

« Tiens, c'est quoi cette barrette, Spencer ? En tout cas c'est représentatif. Elle te va bien. Alors, pas trop dur de devoir jouer l'amoureux transi ?

-Et bien…J…Non, ça va. »

Reid se retrancha derrière un rougissement et déguerpit aussi sec. Bon sang, il n'arriverait jamais a faire illusion si cela continuait comme ça ! Il alla discrètement près de son sac, décapsula le petit tube blanc et avala une pilule. Dans une demi-heure il serait plus naturel.

« Et bien, je vois qu'il y a de l'animation ici. »

Thomas arborait un sourire glacé. Il avait laissé de côté ses airs sympathique, révélant au fur et a mesure son véritable tempérament. Morgan avait réalisé qu'il ne restait agréable qu'avec Reid, et n'appréciait pas ce fait.

« J'aime pas du tout ce ton là. »

Prentiss avait une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Rossi, derrière son verre, demanda le regroupement de l'équipe. Il fallait continuer a bosser sur cette affaire s'ils ne voulaient pas que la victime Indigo y passe également. Lauris restait en retrait, prenant des notes sur les agissements des agents, alors que son collègue blond prenait une chaise pour s'installer a côté de Morgan qui accueillait le génie sur ses genoux. L'ambiance redevint bien plus sérieuse, même si quelque fois quelqu'un ponctuait telle ou telle phrase d'une remarque bien choisie. Thomas se rendait doucement compte que chaque personne savait faire preuve d'un professionnalisme or norme, et que ces agents détenaient des capacités d'analyse des plus appréciables. Ils avançaient bien, et avaient constitué un quadrillage très précis. Avec ça, ils allaient attraper l'assassin bien plus facilement.

« …J'ai envie de faire autre chose que de rester ici. »

Reid s'allongea distraitement sur Morgan qui posa ses mains sur lui, étonné. Le génie n'était jamais lassé d'une réflexion sur un dossier. Il y aurait passé ses jours et ses nuits si ses collègues ne veillaient pas à ce qu'il ait une vie en dehors du bureau.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ? » le métis avait opté pour un ton mutin, et sursauta presque quand Reid se mit carrément a califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser suavement, se cambrant par la même occasion. Prentiss glissait des détails obscènes a l'oreille de JJ qui ricanait sournoisement et rougissait de cette douce proximité.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps exactement, tous les deux ?, demanda le blond sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

-Ca te regarde ? Gronda Morgan.

-Près de six ans, souffla tendrement Reid en papillonnant des yeux, je venais à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans, c'était…Le coup de foudre… »

Le métis resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis. Voila que le jeune homme se mettait à imaginer leur passé, comme ça, sans le consulter ? Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, certes, mais le voile dans les yeux de Reid inquiétait un peu le grand profiler. Thomas eut un sourire forcé :

« Six ans déjà ? Vous devez être tombé dans une routine des plus affligeantes. »

Morgan allait finir par s'énerver, mais le jeune homme le prit de court une fois de plus :

« Vous savez, avec un QI de 187 on a une imagination débordante…Et puis mon Dereck sait bien comment me faire plaisir. »

Le métis n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Reid n'était plus Reid. Le profiler le saisit sous les cuisses, le souleva sans efforts et l'entraîna au dehors, alors que le châtain éclatait d'un rire un tantinet aigue. La porte claqua.

« Je l'aiderais bien à la briser, moi, sa routine, siffla Thomas d'un air mauvais. »

Garcia glapit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça, et que s'il continuait a être odieux il allait se mettre la totalité de l'équipe sur le dos. Mais c'était certainement Morgan le plus a craindre après tout. Rossi repoussa sa bouteille. Il voyait trouble. Bon sang, il en avait déjà bu plus de la moitié ?

« Je l'ai d'ja vu se battre, D'reck. C't'ait pas beau a voir, a ça non. »

Il se leva, se tenant a sa chaise, et fit quelques pas mal assurés en direction du couloir. Tous le regardèrent disparaître au coin du mur. Prentiss gardait les yeux fixés sur sa montre sertie de strass :

« Quatre…Trois…Deux….Un….

-BORDEL, brailla un employé lambda, ROSSI VIENT DE DEGUEULER SUR MES GODASSES ! »

JJ tapa dans la main de sa comparse avec un sourire espiègle. Thomas notait quelque chose. Il jeta un œil a Garcia qui se curait un ongle :

« Je dois ramener quelque chose demain soir ?

-Si tu as de la beuh, ou un truc comme ça. Dereck est friand de ce qui se fume. »

"..."

« Reid ! Reid tu… »

Spencer l'embrassait, se collant a lui. Heureusement, la bibliothèque était déserte, a cette heure-ci. Morgan se fit violence pour écarter son jeune collègue, le plaquant contre les rangées de livres poussiéreux :

« Spencer ! Que se passe t-il ? »

Le châtain avait les yeux brillants. Se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper a l'emprise du métis, il gazouilla que cela semblait plutôt tentant, non ? S'ils s'étaient rencontrés bien plus tôt, a ses dix-huit ans, quand il était encore terrifié par la totalité du monde et des êtres humains, et qu'il rêvait, le soir, seul, d'un monde différent, meilleur, dans lequel il pourrait évoluer.

« Tu m'aurais fais découvrir tout ça, au creux de tes bras, dans la chaleur de l'amour. Tu m'aurais pris ma virginité, tu m'aurais pris mon esprit, tu m'aurais pris mon cœur, et toi tu aurais fais semblant de rien, comme d'habitude, tu aurais joué a celui qui protège sans avoir de sentiments. »

Morgan avait la respiration sifflante. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le jeune homme débite toutes ces paroles si tendres, si vraies, si fabuleuses quand il n'était plus lui-même ? Le génie se colla a lui, lui demandant s'il jouait bien son rôle, s'il était convainquant.

« Spencer. Tu as bu ?

-J'ai juste…Emprunté ton tube de cachet déstressant.

-Spencer je n'ai pas de…Oh putain. L'ecsta. Spencer tu as…Oh bordel.

-Trop de vulgarité, murmura le génie, embrasse moi au lieu d'être grossier. »

Morgan le laissa se jeter a son cou. Bon sang, que c'était bon de ne pas avoir l'impression de le forcer, de lui faire peur, de l'inquiéter. Cette fois ci, c'était Reid qui venait a lui, lui demander plus, toujours plus. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau ébène, caressaient le ventre, les tétons, remontaient jusqu'à la gorge, au visage en triangle, se perdaient dans les cheveux pour les déranger. Les paumes du génie découvraient la peau bouillante du métis, ses abdominaux saillants, son dos , son cou, sans s'arrêter.

" B…Beau gosse arrête…"

Morgan le disait contre sa volonté, alors que ses mains pétrissaient sans vergogne le postérieur du génie. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une capote, ici, déshabiller le génie pour l'avoir totalement a lui, et lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, en oubliant tout le reste. Reid gémissait, se cambrait, frottait son bassin au sien, inquiet de ce manque de réaction.

-Pourquoi ? Tu…Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je…Je sais que je suis un peu maigre et que , statistiquement parlant, les gens ne…

-Tu es parfait, Spencer. Mais là tu n'es plus toi-même, je te préfère au naturel. »

Le génie ne le cru pas. Perdant soudainement cette attitude langoureuse propre a la drogue, il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés qui se remplirent de larmes, et se mit a se débattre sourdement, tambourinant le torse musclé de Morgan en criant qu'il était égoïste, qu'il ne savait pas ce que s'était, lui, d'avoir peur dans son propre appartement, de mettre la musique fort pour oublier un instant qu'on est seul, d'avoir seule famille internée dans une maison de repos, de ne pas savoir communiquer sans passer pour un imbécile timide. Il ne savait pas ce que représentait l'équipe à ses yeux, et lui, comme ça, il voulait tout détruire ?

« Tu…Tu veux me faire tomber amoureux de toi et comme les autres tu me laissera tomber une fois que tu auras réussi ! Combien de femmes ais-je vu passer dans tes bras, combien ? T…Tu m'utilises, sans même t'en rendre compte, par habitude ! »

Morgan le lâcha, et le génie s'écrasa au sol, le corps secoué de tremblements. Le métis avait le regard fixe, la bouche entreouverte, et quelque chose dans son giron commençait a lui faire étrangement mal. Ainsi, même le docteur Reid le voyait comme un homme insensible, joueur, incapable de tomber amoureux ? Il tombait de haut. De trop haut. Spencer, pleurant, murmurait qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça, qu'il ne savait pas s'exprimer correctement. Le grand profiler recula de deux pas.

« On tourne en rond, je le savais bien. Je n'ai rien à faire avec quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Reid, je ne ferais plus rien pour que tu t'attaches à moi.

-NE ME LAISSE PAS ! »

Morgan contempla quelques secondes les joues trempées de larmes que l'autre arborait, puis baissa la tête et quitta la pièce silencieusement, poursuivit par les cris du génie. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Morgan. Pas celui qui avait toujours été là pour le surveiller, l'aider à surmonter les problèmes de sa vie. Mais Reid pleurait, incapable de se lever pour l'obliger à faire demi tour, a continuer son explication. Le métis en avait eu assez d'attendre quelque chose qui au final ne viendrait jamais, et à présent il ne faudrait espérer aucun retour en arrière.

« …Dereck…Dereck… »

Reid se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme une araignée morte, essuyant son nez sur le revers de sa chemise. Comment avait-il pu tout foutre en l'air ? Quel était donc ce côté insupportable de sa personnalité qui le poussait toujours a détruire toute forme d'amour qu'on lui portait ? Spencer ne pourrait jamais retourner le voir. Comment aurait-il pu, après toutes les immondices qu'il lui avait jetées au visage. Bien sur que Morgan avait déjà vécu, comme lui, des choses horribles, mais il était simplement plus fort que lui. Il s'en était remis plus vite, les enfouissant au fond de son cœur pour ensuite guetter et tuer les souvenirs qui s'y référaient. Le génie pouvait faire une dissertation d'une vingtaine de page sur la traduction d'une citation latine, mais était bien incapable d'ouvrir son cœur. Et Dereck était partit. La seule chose positive était que le jeune homme n'aurait plus à exposer cette comédie pathétique aux yeux des autres. Mais était-ce réellement positif ?

"..."

« J'ai rompu avec lui. »

Garcia lâcha sa tasse qui s'écrasa au sol, déversant son contenu caféiné sur la moquette. Elle savait, comme la totalité des autres agents, que le métis n'était pas libre de s'expliquer clairement devant les deux hommes du FBI, mais cette révélation sonnait comme un danger.

« Comment ça ?

-Il m'a fait une scène, me traitant d'égoïste. J'en ai eu assez de son immaturité, je l'ai quitté. C'est comme ça. Ca le fera grandir. »

Jennifer n'avait jamais vu Morgan avec un visage aussi sombre, aussi fermé. Ses yeux bruns étaient parcourus d'éclats de douleur et de tension qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'expliquer. Il s'était passé quelque chose, et cela devait avoir un lien avec l'état inhabituel du génie. Thomas, installé nonchalamment près de la machine a café, murmura avec cynisme que, s'il comprenait bien, la place était désormais libre, et Morgan se leva d'un bond pour laisser sa rage s'exprimer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Reid tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux rouges et bouffis, tordant le bas de sa chemise froissée et maculée de poussière. Il eut un hoquet violent en remarquant la présence du métis, heurta le cadre de la porte et fila en sens inverse. Garcia le poursuivit, après avoir jeté à Dereck un regard furieux. Le silence revint dans la pièce, et il ne la quitterait pas avant la fin de la journée.

"..."

« Spencer ! Spencer mon bébé ! »

Garcia prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul contre son épaule. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire le métis pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

« C…c-c-c-c'est ma faute…J'ai t-t-tout gâché ! Il va m'oublier et j-j-j-e ne veux p-p-as…Je ne veux p-p-as… »

Garcia lui caressait les cheveux pendant que le génie lui racontait toute l'histoire entre deux sanglots. Du baiser échangé chez le métis à son explosion de cris incontrôlée en passant par le vol du tube blanc. La blonde était effarée. Les deux hommes s'y étaient pris comme des manches, a n'en pas douter. Morgan n'aurait jamais du attendre cette soirée pour exprimer ses sentiments au docteur, au contraire, il aurait du le faire il y a bien longtemps, alors que l'ambigüité de leur relation venait juste de naître. En attendant une évolution de la part du jeune homme, le métis avait simplement crée une peur panique du refus chez Spencer, qui avait finit par s'auto convaincre que non seulement Morgan ne l'aimerait jamais, mais qu'en plus il essaierait de jouer avec lui, ce qui était bien faux. Et Spencer pleurait, disant qu'il ratait toujours tout, qu'il allait démissionner, que sa vie même n'était qu'une vaste erreur.

« Chut mon ange, chut chut chut. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, on est tombé bien bas je te l'accorde, mais demain, a ma soirée, on remettra les compteurs a zéro. Tu sais ce que crois Dereck, au plus profond de lui ?

-N…Non.

-Il pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Derrière ses sourires et ses blagues, il est effrayé de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de te protéger sans t'étouffer, de ne pas réussir a te permettre de t'épanouir. Il pense qu'il se croît maladroit avec toi, trop pressant. Il ne veut pas t'effrayer ni te faire du mal, et c'est l'unique moyen qu'il a trouvé : s'éloigner. Et puis, ce que tu lui as dis l'a très certainement vexé et blessé, en effet. Mais il doit bien savoir que c'est du a la drogue que tu as ingurgité. »

Spencer s'essuya les yeux. Il voulait croire la blonde. Il le voulait de tout son cœur.

* * *

><p>Dans la prochain chapitre, la seconde soirée de Garcia!<p>

Laissez moi une review :) !


	6. Aveu de couleur ocre

D'abord, merci pour vos reviews :D !

Puis, je dois vous annoncer que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et BIEN PLUS fort en action. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Dereck avait finit par venir, contraint et forcé par Garcia. Il s'était assit dans un fauteuil, et n'en avait pas bougé, s'appliquant depuis une heure a feindre l'ennui le plus totale tout en sirotant sa vodka kiwi. Il y avait un peu plus de monde que la dernière fois, mais tellement bien réparti dans les différentes pièces que l'on en avait pas l'impression. Devant ses yeux qui devenaient parfois fixes, Garcia parlait avec entrain a Colin, qui lui-même surveillait distraitement un Rossi plus sombre que jamais. Il était étrange de le voir boire un verre de jus d'orange a une soirée, mais le profiler ne pouvait plus boire une goutte d'alcool sans immédiatement vomir. Alice parlait avec Jennifer, éblouissante dans une robe bustier, et semblait lui chuchoter des questions a l'oreille. Aaron était là aussi. A côté de lui.<p>

« Dereck. Que s'est-il passé avec Reid ?

-Va lui demander. Je ne dirais rien.

-Thomas, le blond, le suit partout depuis le début de la soirée. Notre génie est en panique, et ne sait pas comment lui échapper. »

Morgan leva la tête, et dédia un regard haineux a son supérieur. Cherchait-il sérieusement a le provoquer ? C'était une mauvaise idée, il avait l'alcool mauvais ce soir.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Dereck. Je vous connais tous bien, je connais les troubles qui vous agitent. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez un assassin a arrêter.

-Et une équipe a sauver. »

Leurs regards retournèrent se poser sur leur verre. Y avait-il encore quelque chose a sauver ? C'était certainement la question qui hantait leur esprit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voudrait se risquer à y répondre. Prentiss entra dans la pièce, JJ la quitta aussitôt. Morgan tourna la tête, et découvrit Lauris, planté devant un grand poster représentant un champ de lilas, agité de tremblements.

« Il a grain, ce type. C'est définitif.

-Regarde-moi ça. »

Thomas parlait avec Reid, essayant de lui faire accepter un verre qu'il refusait continuellement avec un air apeuré, ses yeux affolés balayant constamment la pièce en cherchant un moyen de fuir le grand blond. L'agent du FBI semblait lui aussi intrigué par cette chemise, noire pour l'occasion, que le génie arborait et qui soulignait la finesse de son torse.

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux ils te vont mieux comme ça. Et tu es bien habillé, ce soir.

-M…Merci..

-Tiens bois un coup il n'est pas chargé, je t'assure ! »

Reid prit le gobelet à contre cœur, mais ne le porta pas a ses lèvres. Ce type ne lui plaisait décidemment pas. Pour essayer de détourner la conversation, le docteur lui demanda depuis quand il travaillait avec Lauris. Thomas haussa les sourcils :

« Et bien, trois ans je dirais. Je l'ai rencontré quand sa femme l'a quitté sur un coup de tête, elle le trouvait ennuyeux, ce que je ne peux qu'approuver. Je…Lauris, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Thomas alla secouer le gros homme qui ne bougeait plus, toujours fixé sur le poster, son verre a la main. Reid profita de cette diversion pour s'avancer vers Hotch tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Morgan ou bien de s'approcher de lui. Le grand homme le regardait avec une légère tristesse dans les yeux, il n'aimait pas savoir son agent dans un état de frayeur ou de panique. Même si le jeune homme détestait ce fait, il était le plus fragile de l'équipe. Aaron pouvait comprendre que le métis ait perdu patience, mais il devait prendre en compte la vulnérabilité de son collègue.

« B..Bonsoir, Hotchner.

-Appelle moi Aaron, va, ce soir rien n'est normal. »

Thomas revint a l'attaque, toujours décidé a faire parler un Reid plus réticent que jamais :

« Et donc, avec ton ancien petit ami, vous vous êtes rencontrés où, exactement ?

-J…Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Morgan avala la totalité de son verre, le posa sur la table basse et croisa les bras. Reid essayait de sourire, mais n'y arrivait pas bien, ce qui faisait jubiler le grand blond. Il aimait mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Le métis se racla la gorge :

« C'était un soir de Juillet. Il était en vacances et il se baladait dans les quartiers de sa ville. Malheureusement pour lui, il est venu lire son bouquin dans le lieu qui servait à ma bande de QG. Ils lui sont tombés dessus, mais je les ai arrêtés avant qu'ils ne lui cassent la gueule. Je l'ai trouvé collé contre le mur, tout tremblant, magnifique. Il m'a simplement dit que personne ne le regretterait. Je l'ai embrassé. Et on ne s'était pas quitté depuis. »

Reid était rouge vif. Cette rencontre aurait pu être vraie. Cela sonnait tellement bien. Thomas s'alluma une cigarette, marmonnant que toute histoire avait une fin, ils en étaient la preuve vivante. Le métis ne répondit pas. Spencer avala le contenu de son verre, toussa fortement en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge et préféra aller rejoindre une partie des invités sur la terrasse. Jennifer semblait agacée pour une raison obscure :

« Tu as vu Alice ?

-Euh. O…Oui, elle est avec Emily, elles parlent dans la cuisine.

-Cette sale petite garce, si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! »

Garcia roulait des yeux. Allons bon la voila qui devenait jalouse, elle aussi, mais ou allait le monde ? Reid avait déjà la tête qui tournait. Lui qui s'était promit de ne pas boire a cette soirée, il se décevait. Mais après tout, qu'en avait-il a faire ? Morgan le détestait, Morgan ne lui parlait plus, Morgan ne le regardait plus. Il pouvait se mettre minable, oublier un instant sa peine, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Soupirant et songeur, il alla un instant parcourir le grand couloir ou étaient accrochées de nombreuses photographies en noir et blanc. Une de Garcia avec sa famille, et de nombreux paysages exotiques. Le génie s'arrêta devant une photo de l'équipe. Tous souriant a l'objectif, et le génie remarqua instantanément que les yeux du métis étaient tournés vers lui.

« Tiens le petit surdoué. »

Thomas l'avait guetté. Le brun sursauta, se cogna maladroitement contre le mur et eut un sourire gêné. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec lui.

« Tu as peur des hommes, n'est ce pas, Spencer. Surtout quand tu sais que tu n'as pas ton grand métis pour te protéger.

-J…Je n'ai pas besoin de Morgan pour me défendre.

-Tu es…Sur ? »

Thomas leva sa main droite, et lui flanqua une gifle sèche. Reid percuta violemment le mur, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur et la stupéfaction alors que le blond penchait doucement la tête sur le côté :

« Tu es mignon pourtant, mais tellement insolent…Je n'aime pas ça. Les enfants comme toi devraient être plus sage. »

Le génie en avait le souffle coupé. Bon sang, ce type lui faisait réellement peur, il ne devait pas rester là. Il allait tenter une feinte sur la gauche, mais Thomas le coinça contre lui et l'embrassa, lui mordant les lèvres pour ne pas qu'il puisse crier. Spencer planta sourdement ses ongles dans les bras de son agresseur, mais Thomas semblait en avoir vu d'autre, et approfondit le baiser, tout en laissant ses mains déranger le jean du profiler qui se tortillait en couinant. Le profiler sentait la peur s'inviter dans ses veines, à mesure qu'il réalisait combien il était faible et impuissant

« Lâche-moi !

-Arrête un peu de t'énerver

-Je crois qu'il t'a dit quelque chose. »

Aaron était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, son verre à la main, et les observait avec un regard glacé. Thomas se recula de quelques pas, haussa les épaules, puis fit demi-tour en passant a côté d'Hotchner qui ne daigna pas lui faciliter l'accès. Dès qu'il eut disparu, le grand homme s'avança vers le génie toujours pétrifié et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Je suis arrivé à temps, mais ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, je vais aller parler à ce sale type.

-N…Non Hotch. Il à raison, Morgan ne sera pas toujours là. Il…Il ne l'est déjà plus. Je me débrouillerais seul, à présent. »

Il réalisa en quittant le couloir à quel point cette constatation le rendait mélancolique, et Hotchner le suivit sans un bruit, allant rejoindre le métis qui n'avait pas bougé, ayant seulement hélé Garcia pour qu'elle remplisse son verre et lui ramène un briquet. Morgan tira doucement sur sa cigarette.

« Alors ? Ils étaient en train de conclure ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix aigre. Hotchner lui répondit sèchement que le blond avait tenté d'abuser du génie, et sourit en voyant le métis se lever d'un bond, les traits du visage crispés par la rage.

« Ou est-il ce fils de pute je vais le…

-Non. Ce n'est plus à toi d'agir. Reid contrôle la situation.

-Il ne contrôle rien ! »

Morgan jura, se rassit, souffla et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il haïssait être passif d'une action mais ne pouvait dorénavant plus interagir dans la vie du jeune homme. Quelle frustration insupportable.

« Putain, jura t-il, vivement que tout ça s'arrête.

-Comment cela s'arrêterait-il ? Tu ne veux plus faire le premier pas et Spencer est terrifié à l'idée de te parler. Vous êtes dans un cercle de merde, les gars. »

"..."

Garcia caressait les cheveux de Reid qui s'assit sur la terrasse, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'avait pas voulu expliquer à la blonde la raison de son récent trouble, après tout il devait régler cette histoire par la même, ne plus être un poids pour son entourage. Son accrochage avec le métis l'avait convaincu de changer, de se prendre en main. D'affronter ses démons. Il ferma ses paupières, et ne vit pas que la main changeait de propriétaire. L'air était plus doux que jamais, et seuls quelques lampadaires osaient braver l'obscurité ambiante.

« Tu sais Garcia…Ce type, là, Thomas. Il a essayé d'abuser de moi. N…Ne crie pas, il n'a pas réussi. Et j'ai…J'ai honte de l'admettre mais…Maintenant je sais que Morgan était ma meilleure protection, dans la vie, et…Qu'à présent je vais devoir me passer de lui. Ca…M'attriste. »

La main lui caressait la nuque. Sentiment des plus agréables, qui encourageait le jeune homme à parler un peu plus. Il commençait à comprendre l'intérêt de se confier à une personne choisie.

« Ca me fait du mal qu'il m'en veuille mais je…Le comprends. J'ai été ignoble et stupide. Et égoïste. Et immature.

-Ne t'accuse de tous les maux du monde, _sexy boy_. On a tous des défauts, mais toi moins que les autres. Crois-moi. »

Spencer n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix chaude et velouté de son collègue métis. Il ne rougit pas, ne se leva pas, mais autorisa simplement les doigts à frotter doucement sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas une trêve, Spencer.

-Je sais… »

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son cœur battre plus vite malgré tout. Qu'allait donc dire Morgan après ce cuisant aveu ?

« J'ai voulu aller péter la gueule à Thomas. Tu sais a quel point je peux être violent, parfois. Mais Aaron m'a dit que… Tu ne voulais plus d'aide.

-En effet. Je…J'ai finis pas admettre que tu ne serais pas toujours derrière moi.

-Ca te fait du mal de te dire ça ? »

Reid soupira sous la caresse, ferma derechef ses paupières, refusa de répondre. Morgan torturait son âme a le questionner ainsi sans gêne, sans complexe, abandonnant cette légère retenu qu'il avait quelques jours encore. Evidemment que le jeune avait mal. Il se sentait déjà perdu. D'un coup il se retourna, surprenant son aîné qui garda cependant son regard tranquille, et se mit a bégayer qu'il était désolé pour toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites sans le penser. Il rougissait, se perdait dans ses explications, s'exprimait avec un langage de plus en plus recherché qui faisait rire le métis.

« Arrête, mon ange. Je sais que c'était a cause de la drogue. Mais ça m'a énervé quand même, c'est vrai. Ecoute, on n'est peut être pas fait pour être ensemble. Je ne sais pas je… Ce serait peut être trop compliqué pour toi. Pour nous deux. Il vaudrait surement mieux…En rester là, qui sait. »

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand cet homme avait-il prit la place de Morgan ? Car ce grand métis au regard éteint et au sourire absent ne pouvait pas être son collègue. Jamais Dereck ne s'encombrait de regrets, de questionnements stupides. Il savait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et se débrouillait pour l'obtenir coûte que coûte car c'était un obstiné, un têtu. Les doigts quittèrent la joue du génie qui se remit a trembler. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, si ? Le profiler se leva, fit craquer ses épaules, et s'en alla. Spencer attendit qu'il se retourne, mais Dereck ne se retourna pas. Le plus jeune sentit son cœur se crisper mauvaisement. Il suivit son aîné, mais avant de rentrer jeta un œil vers le ciel étoilé. Il avait grandit, et devait lui aussi apprendre a se battre pour ce qu'il désirait. Mais que désirait-il ? Le brun remarqua un silence inhabituel dans l'appartement, et se hâta de rentrer pour trouver une scène qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

Lauris, qui semblait comme gonflé et transpirait plus encore qu'a l'accoutumée, tenait fermement un énorme revolver entre ses mains boudinées, pointé sur la poitrine de Dereck qui ne bougeait pas, le visage serein, tenant nonchalamment son verre de Vodka. Aaron n'était pas dans la pièce. Garcia et JJ se tenaient contre le mur, horrifiées, alors que les autres invités avaient reculés jusqu'à essayer de se cacher derrière le canapé. Le génie sortit sa petite arme, les bras tremblants dangereusement, son cerveau analysant la situation avec rapidité :

« Baissez votre arme, Lauris, ou je tire !

-Si tu tires, beugla l'autre, ton copain se faire exploser la tête, pigé ? »

Spencer remarqua au milieu de sa panique que le poster, au mur, était déchiré, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit :

« Bon sang…C'est vous…L'assassin aux couleurs… votre femme vous a quitté et vous ne l'avez pas supporté…Thomas ! Essayez de le raisonner ! »

Thomas ricanait, disant qu'il fallait bien que ce jour arrive un jour ou l'autre. Il savait très bien quelle était la véritable identité de son collègue, après tout, il l'avait même aidé a accomplir ses sombres desseins en l'échange d'une progression plus rapide au sein du FBI. Lauris était fou. Lauris avait accepté. Thomas s'était chargé de se débrouiller pour lui trouver ses victimes, et que personne ne puisse faire de lien avec lui.

« Et tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça, au juste, petit génie ? Parce que vous allez tous mourir. Et ensuite, Lauris ira achever son œuvre, il ira retrouver Laureen Hibkar, sa victime Indigo. »

Spencer tiqua. Laureen Hikbar était une célèbre couturière, affreuse mais pourtant connue pour ses nombreuses aventures toujours soldées par des échecs. Elle avait déjà eu six maris, dont Lauris. Cette femme considérait la mode comme un arc-en-ciel, bannissant les couleurs sombres lors de ses défilés. Mais comment voir un lien entre une couturière et cet homme médiocre ? Thomas regarda avec amusement l'arme du jeune homme trembler de plus en plus fort :

« Et bien quoi ? Tu n'oses pas tirer sur Lauris ? Tu n'es pas comme ça, Spencer, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne tires pas sur les gens, toi, tu réfléchis. Tu réfléchis même beaucoup trop, tu fais du mal aux autres, tu pourris tout ce que tu touches, tu brises tes relations.

-C'est…C'est faux ! C'est faux, vous ne savez rien de moi ! »

Mais Thomas avait fait des recherches. Il connaissait le passé du jeune homme, et lui fit comprendre par un regard pénétrant. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait enduré avec sa famille. Cette solitude intenable.

« Il serait peut être plus confortable d'en finir ici, tu ne crois pas ? » La voix de Thomas s'était faite plus douce, plus câline. Morgan, qui n'avait pas bougé, lui siffla de la fermer. Personne n'allait mourir.

« Lauris, vous êtes malade. Il faut que vous alliez consulter.

-J'AI CONSULTE ! »

Lauris avait déjà vu nombre de psychologues, mais n'avait pas guéri. Le souvenir de cette femme, cette unique femme qui l'avait séduite, épousée puis repoussé avec une cruauté bien humaine l'avait rendu fou. Il était obsédé par son image. Par ces couleurs qu'elle avait mit dans sa vie, dans sa peau, sur les murs de son appartement, avant de partir, ne lui laissant que les yeux pour pleurer. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ça.

« …Pas Morgan. Lauris…Vise moi. S'il te plaît. Pas lui. » Spencer murmurait avec simplicité. Il ne voulait plus perdre d'être cher. Si quelqu'un devait partir, il valait mieux que ce soit lui. Thomas roula des yeux. Voila qu'ils faisaient dans le pathos, a présent. Il gronda au gros homme de ne pas faire dans le détail, qu'il était temps de s'y mettre. Ils allaient devoir maquiller la scène de crime, et se constituer un alibi solide. Mais Lauris écoutait Spencer :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sacrifier pour un homme qui t'a quitté ? Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors que l'objet de tes souffrances peut disparaître ? »

Spencer pleurait.

« Parce que…Parce que je…Je crois qu'au fond…Je crois que je l'aime. »

La balle de Lauris partit, et alla se loger dans l'abdomen du métis, près du cœur. Le doigt du génie pressa la détente alors qu'il étouffait un cri rauque, et le crâne de l'homme se tinta immédiatement de rouge dans un bruit sourd. Thomas recula d'un bon mètre quand le corps de son collègue s'écrasa à ses pieds. Morgan se tenait toujours debout, considérant la scène d'un œil vitreux, ignorant le tumulte qui prenait vie autour de lui et cette tâche sanguinolente qui ornait son poitrail. Une gerbe de sang sortit involontairement de sa bouche , coulant sur son menton, et il tomba à genoux, portant une main a son cœur. Il voyait Spencer crier. Il sentait que l'on l'allongeait au sol, que l'on déchirait son tee-shirt. Il voyait Garcia appeler les secours. Il voyait Prentiss pleurer en lui tenant la main. Il voyait JJ et Hotchner créer un grand cercle autour de lui pour lui permettre une meilleur respiration. Il essaya de parler, et ne produisit qu'une bulle ocre qui le fit rire ostensiblement.

« Ne bouge pas, Dereck ! Je vais extraire la balle ! »

Spencer avait si peur. Il n'avait aucun outil médical a portée de main, mais s'il ne retirait pas la balle, le grand métis mourrait a coup sur. Le coup avait été porté dans une zone vitale. Le génie s'attacha les cheveux a la va vite, réflechissant a toute vitesse alors que Garcia annonçait l'arrivée des pompiers.

« D…Dereck. Serre les dents, ça va faire mal. »

Dereck ferma simplement les yeux, et son abdomen bondit en avant en sentant la bouche du jeune homme aspirer le sang à travers sa blessure, faisant affluer le sang, et remonter la balle millimètres par millimètres. Spencer crachait le sang a même le sol, continuant son opération, essayant vainement de bien maintenant le corps du profiler de façon a ce qu'il ne bouge pas. La douleur devait être atroce. Aaron posa un mouchoir mouillé sur le front de Morgan qui lui adressa un regard douloureux mais qui appréciait le geste .

« AH ! »

Morgan du tourner la tête pour ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre sang, alors que Spencer se redressait, les joues mouillées de larmes, tenant entre les dents l'objet de métal. Ses lèvres et son menton étaient barbouillés de sang. Il ouvrit les mâchoires, et la balle retomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

« C…Ca va aller…Tout va bien… »

Tout n'allait pas bien, ils le savaient tous les deux. La blessure était sérieuse, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Morgan s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, toussa, les yeux a demi fermés :

« C'était super héroïque, beau gosse…Mais c'est le prince qui se sacrifie pour la princ—esse…P-p-pas l'inverse.

-Ne parle pas, brailla Reid avec hystérie en sentant le poul du métis se faire de plus en plus faible, ne te fatigue pas inutilement, TAI TOI ! »

Morgan avait du mal a respirer. Il se sentait étrangement engourdi, comme si la douleur avait évolué en quelque chose d'autre, de plus agréable. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites.

« Mais…J'ai surt-t-tout aimé…L'aveu…avant la fin. »

Il lui souriait. Reid ne contenait plus ses larmes. Et si Morgan mourrait ici, sous ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas le droit. Tambourinant le sol de ses mains souillées, le jeune homme se mit a crier qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait révélé devant tout le monde. Il s'était fait violence, il avait finit par comprendre, c'était trop injuste. Morgan leva une main chancelante pour caresser le cou de Spencer, mais sa paume retomba mollement sur le sol quand il perdit connaissance.

« DERECK ! DERECK REPONDS MOI ! REPONDS MOI ! »

Hotchner prit fermement le jeune homme contre son torse, et l'emmena de force loin du corps du métis près duquel les pompiers affluaient. Reid se brisait la voix, essayait de repousser son supérieur, tendait les mains en avant, désespérément. Les pompiers disparurent avec le métis et Garcia qui tenait a les accompagner, faisant retomber l'appartement dans un silence désagréable. Thomas, a terre, inanimé par les soins de Colin, avait été menotté. Le corps sans vie de Lauris trônait toujours sur le tapis qui avait changé de couleur.

« Uhhhh….Uuuhh… »

Spencer était replié sur lui-même et refusait de parler ou de se nettoyer. JJ et Prentiss n'osait pas troubler ses pleures de peur de ne pas avoir les bons mots. Aaron se décida a affronter le problème. Il ne devait pas laisser le jeune homme s'enfoncer dans ses pensées atroces. Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe.

« Spencer. Il va s'en sortir. Il est en acier.

-ET S'IL NE S'EN SORT PAS ? ET S'IL MEURT ? »

Sa propre réaction fit rougir le génie de honte. Dereck ne pouvait pas mourir. Que ferait-il s'il disparaissait ? Il redevint blanc comme un linge, les yeux a présent secs et douloureux, alors que dans sa main droite il serrait a s'en faire mal la balle qu'il avait récupéré sur le sol.

« Je veux aller a l'hopital. J…Je veux le voir.

-Non. Tu iras quand nous aurons des nouvelles, Garcia est avec lui elle nous préviendra.

-JE VEUX ALLER LE VOIR JE VEUX… »

Hotchner prit le visage du génie entre ses mains et le stabilisa face a lui. Sèchement, il lui indiqua qu'il restait son supérieur, et qu'il devait lui obéir. Hotch ne voulait pas que Reid affronte la mort du métis en directe, si elle devait avoir lieu. Dereck ne devait pas mourir. Pas en sachant que le jeune homme l'aimait et aurait été prêt a mourir pour lui. Sinon, Reid ferait une bêtise impardonnable. Il était bien de ce genre là. Il se remit a pleurer et le grand homme le serra contre lui, lui murmurant d'être fort, que c'était dur pour tout le monde, mais qu'il fallait tenir le coup. Prentiss posa deux doigts sur l'épaule de son supérieur qui leva la tête.

« Garcia vient d'appeler. L'état de Morgan est critique. Et il…Il veut que l'on vienne. »

Reid courait déjà dans l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Ne me frappez pas :D !<p>

Je ne vous révèle rien de la suite et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Laissez moi une review :)


	7. Dans le couloir de l'hôpital

LE CHAPITRE SEPT :) ! Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien régalez vous, car l'histoire n'est pas encore terminées!

* * *

><p>« LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! »<p>

Les médecins étaient effrayés devant ce grand jeune homme mince a la chemise froissée, qui arborait des mains et un menton rouges de sang. Avait-il été victime d'un accident ? Peu importait, il semblait déterminé a supprimer quiconque entraverait son chemin, et a trouver la chambre du métis.

« Spencer ! Tu es là ! »

Le génie redevint lui-même quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Garcia qui avait, comme lui, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Elle lui demanda de ne pas rester longtemps, et de ne pas trop l'éprouver. Reid ne lui demanda pas si son collègue allait ou non mourir. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Elle l'introduisit dans la chambre du blessé, étrangement pâle sous son masque respiratoire.

Reid s'assit sans bruit a côté du profiler, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer, et posa sa main sur la sienne, sans parler, sans même le regarder franchement. Il n'avait pas encore vu les docteurs, et ne savait pas si le pronostic vital était ou non engagé. Soit Morgan survivrait, soit l'intérieur de son cœur se briserait pour s'emplir de sang. Le génie se mit a sangloter misérablement. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il se sentait inutile.

Une pression sur sa paume le fit sursauter.

« Tu es…Venu.

-Ne parle pas. Ne parle pas. N…Ne meurs pas. S'il te plait. S'il te plait… »

Morgan murmura à demi-voix qu'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce serait trop bête de mourir. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire, à connaître ensemble. C'était le début de tout. Le début ou la fin, il ne savait pas trop. Le pouce du métis caressait l'intérieur de la main du génie qui essayait de sourire sans succès.

« Si tu meurs, je…Je me tuerais. Je ne supporterais jamais ça. Jamais.

-Ne…Dis pas ça. »

Le regard de Morgan se durcit. Il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire au jeune homme, il n'arriverait pas a le faire changer d'avis. Son cœur s'était ouvert, et ne se refermerait jamais. Même la mort n'y ferait rien. Un chirurgien poussa la porte avec nonchalance, ne sembla pas surprit devant le touchant tableau qui lui faisait face et vint tâter le poignet du blessé. Reid avait le souffle coupé.

« A…Alors ? »

Le chirurgien parut surprit, le regarda avec méfiance.

« Alors quoi ? »

Reid renonça a beugler dans la chambre d'hôpital et lui demanda calmement si le métis allait s'en sortir. L'homme en blanc eut un mouvement de recul, descendit son masque en serrant son petit carnet de notes contre lui :

« Bon sang, on…On ne vous a prévenu de rien ? »

Les larmes dévalèrent de nouveau les joues du génie qui ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir. Quel était donc ce froid qui le prenait, tout a coup ? Il baissa les yeux, renonçant a regarder Morgan qui lui serrait la main avec douceur. Le chirurgien haussa les épaules :

« Je pensais qu'ils vous avaient déjà fait parvenir la bonne nouvelle. Ce type n'est pas totalement humain, je pense, il a eu pas mal de déchirure mais il va s'en sortir et… »

L'homme en blanc rougit. Le grand adolescent chétif venait de le serrer contre lui en le remerciant. Il sourit. C'était si bon de savoir qu'une vie est sauvée. Morgan aurait aimé ricaner. Il le savait, lui, qu'il ne courait aucun risque, mais Reid l'avait empêché de parler. En chancelant, le génie sortit de la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon. C'est bon », murmura t-il simplement en s'affaissant dans les bras de Garcia. Tous eurent un soupire de soulagement. L'horreur venait d'être évitée. Ils avaient tous imaginé, l'espace d'instant, comment auraient été leurs vies, leurs quotidiens, sans la présence de Morgan. Heureusement, cette vision n'aurait pas a être expérimentée.

"..."

« Ca te fait mal ?

-Evidemment, princesse. Surtout quand je me tourne. Il me faudra encore un bon mois, mais d'après les médecins l'intérieur ne gardera aucune séquelle. Par contre j'ai gagné une jolie cicatrice en forme de soleil, regarde…

-Dereck. Sois sérieux. Quels sont tes projets pour la suite ?

-Aimer Spencer. »

"..."

« J'aime bien te voir comme ça. »

Prentiss avait un grand sourire, et fixait un Reid frémissant. Deux jours après la nouvelle salvatrice, ils étaient revenus pour fêter dignement la survie du métis, et Reid s'était bien coiffé, bien habillé, effrayé et heureux à la fois d'affronter vraiment son collègue après son aveu qui avait causé un léger choc dans l'équipe. Hotchner était absent, il devait faire un rapport décrivant le comportement de Lauris lors de son agression. Il regretterait une fois encore de ne pas avoir pu être présent.

« Du calme mon chéri » murmura affectueusement la blonde replète en ébouriffant les cheveux du génie, « Tout va bien se passer. On vous laissera un moment d'intimité, mais n'en profite pas pour te jeter sur mon sucre d'orge préféré ! »

Reid se mit a balbutier des données scientifiques selon lesquelles les hôpitaux ne représentaient en fait qu'un pourcentage minime de lieu favorable pour faire l'amour, et Rossi du le pousser dans la chambre pour le faire taire.

Morgan était assit dans son lit, torse nu, les bras nonchalamment posés sur ses cuisses cachées par le drap blanc. Il eut un grand sourire en les voyant entrer et les salua chaleureusement :

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point ça fait du bien de voir autre chose que des gens en blanc ! Ah, Garcia ma princesse, dis-moi que tu m'as apporté à manger ! Je n'en peux plus, je mange à travers mon bras ! »

Il regarda son intraveineuse avec un regard mauvais. Rossi poussa le génie du coude, et celui-ci baissa les yeux en murmurant qu'il avait fait des cookies. Le métis sentit son appétit se réveiller, et ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres :

« J'espère que ce sont mes préférés.

-Chocolat noir, pointe de caramel et arôme de vanille avec éclats de macadamia. »

Morgan se mit à taper dans ses mains en riant alors que les autres agents ouvraient de grand yeux ébahit. Non seulement ils apprenaient que le métis avait des goûts bien difficiles en matière de dessert, mais qu'en plus le génie le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Une infirmière vint confisquer les cookies. Morgan fut très contrarié.

« Dans combien de temps tu sors ?

-Trois semaines. Mais je suis déjà réparé. »

Les yeux de Rossi se fixèrent sur la cicatrice, une petite bulle ronde comme striée sur les côté. Cela ressemblait furieusement a un ancien tatouage de soleil. Morgan jeta un œil suppliant vers le sachet de cookies, soupira, et se tourna vers Reid qui tordait le bas de son polo en fixant le sol :

« Au fait, _sexy boy_, le chirurgien m'a dit que tu avais eu un réflex d'enfer, et que tu étais un _génie_ d'avoir pensé à pomper le sang. J'ai simplement répondu que je le savais. Il a paru surprit. »

Reid rougit, remercia le compliment d'un signe de tête. Garcia remarqua le manège, et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon. Ca la tuait de ne pas voir le reste, mais elle devait les laisser.

« Les enfants, j'ai faim, allons a la cafétéria ! Reid, mon chou à la crème, je te laisse potasser les examens de notre métis, on revient bientôt ! »

La porte se ferma avant que le génie n'eut le temps de protester. Bon sang, qu'il était dur de prendre la parole ! Reid, rouge de honte, n'osait pas regarder son collègue en face. Qu'il avoue ses sentiments sur un coup de tête, terrifié a l'idée de perdre le métis, passe encore. Mais là, le faire de façon réfléchie, alors que Morgan souriait avec ce petit air entendu qui lui ôtait tout courage, c'était impossible !

« T…Tu n'as pas trop de mal a bouger ton épaule ? »

Le métis soupire. Allons bon, l'autre semble décidé a fuir l'affrontement. Mais il est hors de question qu'il reparte ainsi. Il tapota innocemment le rebord du lit, l'invitant a s'y asseoir, et reprit une fois qu'il fut installée :

« Beau gosse, je dois te remercier. Certes, j'ai un peu mal, mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sentirais rien car je serais mort, a l'heure qu'il est.

- N…Ne dis pas ça, je…

-Je le dis car c'est la vérité, je ne cherche pas à te flatter. Et puis, c'était super sexy cette extraction de balle avec la bouche ! »

Reid éclata de rire en se cachant derrière sa main, alors que celle de Morgan se posait sur sa cuisse, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. N'importe qui pouvait entrer. Quelqu'un de l'équipe, principalement. Mais le métis se fichait bien des regards, pour le moment.

« Est-ce que tu crois au destin, _pretty boy _?

-N…Non. Pour moi, la destinée repose sur un raisonnement déplorable qui n'est constitué que d'hypothèses improuvables et …

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et bien tu vois, moi je pense que si je suis encore vivant, c'est du au destin, qui a prit la forme d'un beau gosse génial. Tu me suis ? Et donc, je pense que ce destin m'a prouvé, ainsi qu'au beau gosse génial, qu'il est peut être temps d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris. »

Leurs regards se croisent, et le génie rougit plus encore. Il dit cela avec un tel naturel, un calme si impressionnant ! Reid se croyait pas au destin. Seule la chance avait su garder le métis en vie, voila tout. Mais après tout, il se fichait bien du pourquoi du comment, Morgan était vivant, devant lui, il souriait, et cela le comblait plus que tout le reste. Essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé, il murmura qu'il restait encore tant de choses a régler avant que tout ne revienne a la normale. Thomas était en prison, et allait devoir faire des aveux complets concernant les meurtres et la folie de son collègue.

« …Je crois qu'il y aura toujours des séquelles, tu sais ? J…Je suis encore perturbé de ce que Thomas a voulu me faire. Rossi m'a l'air constamment nauséeux, j'espère qu'il n'est pas malade…Et puis Prentiss et JJ…Ca ne va pas tellement mieux, en fait. Par deux fois, on a failli perdre définitivement un agent. Que se passe t-il, Morgan ? Je…Je croyais que nous étions si doués pour les meurtres… »

Le métis posa sa grande main sur la sienne, et la serra doucement, lui souffla qu'ils l'étaient, en effet. Mais que lorsqu'un grain de poussière, d'ordre personnel, se glissait sournoisement dans l'engrenage, peu importait que celui-ci fut oui ou non bien huilé, il se cassait. Reid en eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'il tournait son visage triangulaire vers le sol.

« Tout cela viendrait de…De moi ?

-De nous, _sweetie_, de nous. C'est un ensemble, maintenant. Emily et Jennifer aussi, tu sais ? Elles ne veulent pas accepter l'attirance qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre. Et toi, en es-tu capable ? »

Reid entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du métis qui le tirait doucement en avant. Le génie se laissa guider contre le torse chocolat, et accepta les lèvres bouillantes contre les siennes avec une jubilation non feinte. Ses baisers lui avaient manqués, tout comme son souffle, ses bras, son odeur. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas qu'a travers la porte vitrée, l'équipe au complet s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, trop surprise par cet échange de salive plus que passionné.

« M…Morgan ?

-Oui, beau gosse ?

-Dépêche toi de guérir. Simplement. »

Morgan l'attira a lui une nouvelle fois, riant. Il avait très mal a son abdomen, mais le jeune homme n'était pas obligé de le savoir. L'intérieur de son torse finirait bien par se reconstruire, de toute façon.

« Je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher, Spencer, te faire du mal ou t'effrayer. Je te le promets. »

Reid l'embrassa, sauta du lit et s'enfuit. Trop d'émotions pour une seule petite heure. Il se heurta donc a Garcia qui lui prodigua un prodigieux câlin, heureuse du dénouement. Oui, Hotchner regretterait mentalement de ne pas avoir pu assister a ce baiser qui, de l'avis de Rossi lui-même, « Etait l'un des plus beaux qui lui avait été donné de voir. »

Mais en attendant la sortie du métis, le supérieur allait devoir remettre les pendules a l'heure pour supprimer tous les rôles mis en place pour contrer les agents du FBI. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus question de démembrer l'équipe, les mauvaises habitudes devaient disparaître, pour ne pas finir incrustées.

* * *

><p>S'en sortira, s'en sortira pas... La suite dans le chapitre huit :) ?<p> 


	8. Inquiétudes complexes

voici le chap 8 ! Merci pour vos reviews :D , au fait, même si la fin approche je vous ai préparé d'autres péripéties ;) !

* * *

><p>« Ou est David ? »<p>

Aaron aurait bien aimé, pour une fois, parler a son équipe entière, mais Rossi semblait introuvable. Reid, qui faisait claquer sa barrette violette, se mit à trépigner sur sa chaise. Il murmura que l'agent faisait une intolérance a l'alcool, de près ou de loin, et que l'odeur du parfum de Garcia l'avait rendu nauséeux. Il avait ensuite couru aux toilettes sous le regard médusé de la blonde. Hotchner soupira. Les choses semblaient être revenues presqu'à la normale, JJ et Prentiss avaient laissé de côté leurs vêtements provoquant et Garcia maternait de nouveau ses joujoux électroniques. Il faudrait ensuite attendre le retour du métis, et l'équipe serait réunie. Le grand homme remarqua que le génie semblait mal à l'aise, et il le prit a part une minute.

« Oh ! C'est juste que…Il est naturel de se dire qu'après une telle épreuve, le taux de pourcentage de séquelle puisse représenter au moins un tiers des capacités mentales et…

-Reid. Fais court.

-L'équipe est démembrée, Hotchner. Rossi est malade, JJ et Prentiss s'empoisonnent et se rendent triste, Morgan est encore souffrant…

-Et toi ? »

Reid recula d'un bon pas, s'adossa au mur et baissa ses doux yeux bruns alors que ses doigts tremblaient sur l'accessoire. Hotchner remarqua de suite le changement d'attitude et croisa les bras dans une position d'attente. Le génie était certainement celui qui avait éprouvé le plus de troubles durant cette affaire. Rien que l'histoire avec le métis, jouer la comédie, devait l'avoir inquiété. Le jeune homme observa l'extérieur par la fenêtre en se mordant les lèvres :

« J…Je ne vous parlerais donc pas du fait que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis avec Morgan, que j'ai été terrorisé par Thomas, et que j'ai tué un homme il y a trois jours. »

Hotchner fut étonné par la formulation. Le jeune homme secoua soudainement la tête :

« C'est…C'est une prétérition. »

Il s'en alla de son pas agile et enfantin, laissant son supérieur dans un certain désarroi. La prétérition, ou l'art de dire ce que l'on prétend ne pas dire. Le génie était donc déchiré par bien des conflits, et il s'inquiétait encore et toujours pour les autres. Le temps serait-il suffisant pour faire disparaître ces séquelles ? Le retour du métis participerait a la guérison. Du moins fallait-il l'espérer. Le jeune homme revint demander sa journée. Hothner la lui offrit.

« Jennifer. Viens ici. »

La jeune femme roula des yeux, noua ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval serrée et obtempéra. Oh, comme elle détestait quand son supérieur la fixait avec ce regard ombrageux ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et l'accompagna donc dans le couloir. Etonnement, il ne l'accabla pas tout de suite de reproches acides. Au contraire, il laissa l'atmosphère se détendre, et quelques minutes plus tard poussa un grand soupire :

« Je ne veux pas de ça, Jennifer. Pas dans mon équipe, bon sang. J'ai besoin d'un groupe soudé, et vous êtes en train de tout foutre en l'air, toutes les deux. Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. »

La blonde ouvrit des yeux effarés puis horrifiés quand Hotchner lui annonça que si elles ne mettaient pas rapidement un terme a leurs différents, il serait obligé de se séparer de l'une d'entre elles. JJ se mit a balbutier :

« T…Tu vas me virer ?

-Je n'ai pas fais mon choix entre vous deux. Mais la balle est dans ton camp, Jennifer. C'est a toi de jouer. »

Jamais Aaron ne vit la jeune femme plus furieuse qu'a cet instant. Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses joues de teintèrent de rouge, et elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre son bureau a grandes enjambées. Le bel homme sourit. Il ne comptait se séparer de personne, évidemment, mais comptait sur ce petit coup de pouce pour remettre l'engrenage en marche.

"..."

« Vous avez un quart d'heure. »

Reid remercia, tordant toujours entre ses doigts la barrette, et s'installa sur l'inconfortable chaise en fer blanc. Devant lui, menotté, souriant et classieux, Thomas le regardait. Le blond avait été très étonné de cette visite. Lorsque le jeune homme était entré dans la pièce de « communication », il avait un instant songé à se jeter sur lui pour l'abreuver d'insultes et de coups, mais n'en avait finalement pas éprouvé l'envie. Il était en prison pour la quasi-totalité de sa vie, il fallait le prendre avec philosophie. Et puis, le génie n'était certainement pas venu pour se moquer de lui, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Bonjour, Spencer.

-B…Bonjour. J'ai…Une question à te poser, si tu me le permets. »

Thomas permit. Le brun se confondit en explication compliquées, se reprit, soupira, et au final se fit couper par le prisonnier :

« Tu ne sortais pas vraiment avec le métis, n'est-ce pas ?

-…En…En effet.

-Je l'ai vu tout de suite. Mais tu l'aimes vraiment. Tu devrais faire attention, car quand il sortira de l'hôpital, il aura besoin de soutient. Et tu sais de quel genre de soutien je veux parler. »

Le blond eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir, changer l'axe de son regard. Puis, il redressa le menton, et posa ses mains à plat sur la table :

« Pourquoi, Thomas ? Pourquoi avoir plongé dans ce délire ? »

Le blond se renversa dans sa chaise. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir a cette question. Sans se départir de son sourire, il lança d'une voix moqueuse qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse, après tout. Et lui, pourquoi avait-il tué Lauris, alors qu'il ne supportait pas la mort ? Pourquoi la simple pensée de faire l'amour avec Morgan lui raidissait-il les membres d'effroi ? Pourquoi était-il venu le voir ?

« Tu veux être rassuré, Spencer. Tu voudrais que je te dise que tout ira bien, que tu ne termineras pas comme ça. Mais…Imagine un instant. Te voila en couple avec Morgan, tu files le parfait bonheur. Puis le doute. Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime plus, qu'il s'ennuie, pire ! Qu'il te trompe. Tu plonges inconsciemment dans la drogue par le biais de calmant de plus en plus puissant. Et un soir, ou il rentre tard du sport – mais tu ne crois plus ce qu'il dit-, tu te retrouves avec ton pistolet a la main. Tu n'en peux plus. Tu n'as plus le choix. Te suicider, et le marquer a jamais ? Ou bien le tuer, et ensuite en finir avec la vie et...

-TAI TOI ! »

Spencer s'était levé, faisant choir la chaise sur le sol carrelé, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche déformée par une terreur non feinte. Il refuse ces idées atroces, il refuse cette peur qui s'infiltre dans ses veines, il refuse de comprendre qu'il a brisé la barrette entre ses doigts crispés. Serait-ce une larme qu'il sent poindre dans ses yeux ? Il se colle au mur, plaque ses mains contre sa bouche.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi horrible…Pourquoi me…Me dis-tu…De telles choses… ?

-Parce que c'est à cause de toi que je suis en prison, Spencer. Parce que tu vas vivre heureux, et que je connaîtrais plus jamais l'amour. Parce que l'emprise psychologique te fait bien plus de mal que les insultes. »

Reid ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, secouant la tête nerveusement.

« Ce ne sont que des mots. J…Je ne crois pas aux prédictions.

-Ce n'est pas une prédiction. C'est une malédiction. »

Spencer ouvrit la porte, et disparu rapidement. Thomas resta un instant sans bouger, surprit de cette fuite. Il ne pensait pas effrayer le jeune homme a ce point là, après tout il avait débité ces mensonges pour se venger, et uniquement dans ce but. Dans son esprit, il était clair que la relation entre le métis et lui ne pouvait que bien se passer. Il se leva avec lenteur, et alla se saisir de la barrette cassée. S'il aiguisait un peu le côté, il serait aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. Trois ans plus tard, il se suiciderait avec en se coupant les veines des deux poignets. Morgan ne le dirait jamais au génie, pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable plus que de raison. Après tout, le métis n'avait jamais aimé les regards que le blond posait sur le jeune homme.

"..."

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie : arracher cette intraveineuse. Il se voyait bien la défaire de son bras, la jeter par terre, puis se lever d'un bond, se vêtir, et retourner chez lui. Il commençait a devenir nerveux, à force d'être oisif, dans ce grand lit d'hôpital. Morgan avait besoin d'action. Ce n'était que grâce au sport qu'il avait lâché la cigarette, et d'autres substances plus ou moins avouables. Et cloué dans cette chambre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les livres le rendaient fou, et il n'avait pas droit à la musique. Seules les visites, malheureusement rapides et espacées, de ses amis et collègues l'aidaient à supporter sa vie dans le grand bâtiment blanc. Il sortirait bientôt.

« _Now you're here it's so good… »_

Morgan dressa l'oreille. Quelqu'un chantait dans le couloir, derrière sa porte. Quelqu'un de grand, de mince, qui chantonnait d'une voix douce, presqu'en murmurant pour ne gêner personne. Mais le métis avait l'ouïe fine. Il reconnu immédiatement le timbre un peu frêle.

« _I'm Einstein you're Robin Hood_… »

Morgan arracha sa perfusion, et remit d'un geste rapide son pantalon, dédaignant sa chemise. Il imaginait Reid, le regard dans le vague, hésitant a toquer a la porte, se croyant seul. Le métis s'arrêta un instant.

« _Now you're here it's so good__… __It's clear…So clear…_ »

Ces paroles étaient étranges. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien, Je suis Einstein tu es Robin des Bois, maintenant que tu es là tout va bien, c'est clair, si clair… Morgan eut un sourire. Etait-il possible que le petit génie se soit mis a la composition ? Ces paroles semblaient tout droit sorties de son imagination débordante. Il remonta sa braguette, toujours attentif a la suite de la chanson.

_« This is my home lying in the street__  
><em>_This is my brain dripping on my feet__  
><em>_This is my home lying in the road__  
><em>_This is my brain you see explode__ »_

Bon. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Reid avait crée sa propre chanson. Morgan se surprit a la trouver agréable, lui qui n'était pourtant pas très porté sur ce genre de chanson à texte. C'était du Reid tout craché.

_C'est ma maison étendue dans la rue__  
><em>_C'est mon cerveau sur mes pieds__  
><em>_C'est ma maison étendue sur la route__  
><em>_C'est mon cerveau que tu vois exploser._

Reid avait choisit de s'exprimer par la voie musicale, pour essayer de faire taire ses doutes. Morgan poussa doucement la porte, et fit sursauter le génie qui serra convulsivement sa veste contre son torse en glapissant.

« Alors, on se prépare pour se lancer dans la chanson ?

-T…Tu m'a…Entendu ?

-C'était super , beau gosse, crois moi. »

Reid allait se fondre en balbutiements, quand il remarqua que le métis était debout, devant lui, au lieu d'être allongé dans son lit en ronchonnant comme il aurait du être. Il le força a entrer dans la chambre, le grondant sévèrement de son manque de maturité concernant les soins qu'il devait avoir, puis Morgan le prit dans ses bras, et il cessa de parler. Le grand profiler lui souffla l'oreille qu'il lui avait manqué, et en profita pour lui voler un long baiser que le plus jeune n'osa pas lui refuser. Ensuite, il s'installa sur le lit, obligeant l'autre a s'assoir a califourchon sur ses jambes, et lui demanda ce qui le chiffonnait. Morgan n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

« Je…Suis allé voir Thomas.

-Et ?

-J'ai…J'ai cassé la barrette que tu m'as donné. »

Morgan hésita entre rire et s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas pour cette stupide raison que son ami se trouvait si mal. C'était impossible. Il lui fit les gros yeux, et Reid finit par lâcher le morceau, murmurant qu'il l'avait fait douter sur lui-même a propos de ses capacités a gérer une relation de couple. Morgan resserra le bassin du plus jeune contre lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue :

« Sweetie, une relation c'est à deux. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber dans tes doutes. Si t'as besoin de parler, pour tout et rien, je suis là. Car on est un couple, Spence. »

Le génie rougit, coula ses bras autour du cou chocolat et embrassa Morgan. Puis de nouveau une ride barra son front :

« A propos de tout…Tout ?

-Tout. Même si ça concerne une rime de ta chanson.

- ? »

Le métis haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda de répéter en articulant un peu plus. Reid refusa en secouant la tête, rouge vif. C'était trop dur d'en parler comme ça, a cœur ouvert. L'information finit par remonter au cerveau du métis qui éclata d'un rire franc, frottant son nez contre le cou blanc de Reid qui boudait ostensiblement :

« Même ça, _pretty boy_. Si tu as des questions sur la façon dont je vais te faire monter au septième ciel, il faut que tu me les poses, c'est tout. »

Reid enfouit son visage dans le cou du métis pour cacher sa gêne, alors que l'autre lui caressait le dos, étreignant parfois sa fine taille. Le génie se sentait si bien, dans les bras chocolat. Il aurait aimé que tous ses doutes brûlent, une bonne fois pour toute. Quand Morgan sortirait, tout irait mieux.

« Les visites sont termin…Oh ! Excusez-moi ! »

L'infirmière, confuse, sortit précipitamment. Morgan n'eut pas le temps de rire que le génie sautait déjà du lit, les joues en feu. Bon. Il faudrait lui apprendre comment réagir en public. Dans deux jours, le grand profiler sortirait de l'hôpital.

"..."

« Aucun sport. Impossible. C'est ça ou je me remets à fumer. »

Morgan marchait dans la rue, son sac nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule. Les médecins avaient été clairs sur ce point : il devait faire attention a son abdomen. Donc, pas de sport. Bon. Il faudrait chercher à faire autre chose en attendant, alors. Sur le chemin qui le menait a son appartement, il croisa un de ses amis qui allait a la salle de sport près de la grande avenue. Morgan l'accompagna, oubliant instantanément ses bonnes résolutions. Il prévint ses collègues de sa sortie, annonçant dès le lendemain son retour dans l'équipe. Puis, il mit un short, et s'avança vers le tapis de course.

« Morgan…Tu…Tu n'es pas prudent. Pas du tout. »

Reid haïssait les salles de sport. Il trouvait que cela sentait mauvais, et qu'il y avait dans l'air une atmosphère des plus désagréables. Mais il était déjà presque vingt heures, et il ne restait plus que le métis, essoufflé, assit sur un banc, qui buvait au goulot une grande bouteille d'eau pétillante. Reid haïssait aussi l'eau pétillante, mais peu importait. Il s'avança, hésitant, se sentant tout à fait gauche dans sa chemise blanche et son jean serré. Morgan le dévorait des yeux.

« J…Je suis comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le métis lâcha un petit rire, ignora la douleur persistante qui se faisait sentir près de son cœur et se leva, tout en gardant avec le grand jeune homme une certaine distance :

« Tu as bravé les dangers de la salle de sport uniquement pour venir me voir ? Je suis touché, _pretty boy_.

-J…Je… »

Morgan aimait le mettre mal à l'aide. Quand le brun rougissait, tordait sa chemise, ouvrait la bouche sans parler, et au final se mordait les lèvres avec un air coupable qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, reconsidéra son état peu hygiénique et sourit :

« Je vais me prendre une douche. Attends-moi là, je ne serais pas long.

-J…Je viens avec toi. »

C'était décidé, Reid voulait affronter ses peurs. Il se sentit étonnamment fort devant l'air ébahit que l'autre arborait, et se permit même un petit sourire de circonstance. Morgan pencha la tête sur le côté, épongeant la sueur de son torse avec son tee-shirt, et lança sérieusement que si le génie l'accompagnait, il ne ferait pas que prendre une douche en sa compagnie. Il ne pourrait plus se contenir.

« Je sais. »

Reid refusa d'écouter son cœur qui battait dangereusement vite, et passa devant un métis des plus médusés pour aller se cacher dans les grandes douches. Il était terrifié de ce qui allait arriver, il le savait, et ne pouvait pas se calmer. Arrivé en face des casiers, ses doigts essayèrent de déboutonner sa chemise. Le fait qu'ils tremblaient ne rendit pas l'action facile, et il sursauta quand deux mains bouillantes vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour faciliter le geste :

« Spencer, tu as l'air effrayé, ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment. Et puis, je vais avoir un autre problème.. »

Reid se retourna, se retrouvant acculé contre les casiers, et interrogea le métis du regard.

« Tu es vierge, Spence ?

-O…Oui…

-Et tu me fais confiance ? »

Le génie rougit violemment, comprenant la ou l'autre voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas de préservatif sur lui, c'était donc pour cette raison qu'il voulait repousser le moment ou… Reid prit son courage à deux mains, se haussa sur les pointe des pieds, et murmura au métis qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il n'aurait pas le cran de dire deux fois ce genre de choses, Morgan le savait aussi bien que lui.

* * *

><p>TADAM ! chapitre prochain, le lemon! Reviews?<p> 


	9. Un passage à la douche

UN GRAND MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES .

Nous voici (déja!) au chapitre 9 de cette petite fiction :) chose promise chose due : LEMON , je mets donc un WARNING pour les personnes qui ne veulent pas lire une petite intrusion vaguement SEXUELLE!

Vala. La mise en garde est faite, pour les autres, ENJOY :)

* * *

><p>« <em>Aucun sport. Impossible. C'est ça ou je me remets à fumer<em>. »

Morgan marchait dans la rue, son sac nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule. Les médecins avaient été clairs sur ce point : il devait faire attention a son abdomen. Donc, pas de sport. Bon. Il faudrait chercher à faire autre chose en attendant, alors. Sur le chemin qui le menait a son appartement, il croisa un de ses amis qui allait a la salle de sport près de la grande avenue. Morgan l'accompagna, oubliant instantanément ses bonnes résolutions. Il prévint ses collègues de sa sortie, annonçant dès le lendemain son retour dans l'équipe. Puis, il mit un short, et s'avança vers le tapis de course.

"..."

« Morgan…Tu…Tu n'es pas prudent. Pas du tout. »

Reid haïssait les salles de sport. Il trouvait que cela sentait mauvais, et qu'il y avait dans l'air une atmosphère des plus désagréables. Mais il était déjà presque vingt heures, et il ne restait plus que le métis, essoufflé, assit sur un banc, qui buvait au goulot une grande bouteille d'eau pétillante. Reid haïssait aussi l'eau pétillante, mais peu importait. Il s'avança, hésitant, se sentant tout à fait gauche dans sa chemise blanche et son jean serré. Morgan le dévorait des yeux.

« J…Je suis comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le métis lâcha un petit rire, ignora la douleur persistante qui se faisait sentir près de son cœur et se leva, tout en gardant avec le grand jeune homme une certaine distance :

« Tu as bravé les dangers de la salle de sport uniquement pour venir me voir ? Je suis touché, _pretty boy_.

-J…Je… »

Morgan aimait le mettre mal à l'aide. Quand le brun rougissait, tordait sa chemise, ouvrait la bouche sans parler, et au final se mordait les lèvres avec un air coupable qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, reconsidéra son état peu hygiénique et sourit :

« Je vais me prendre une douche. Attends-moi là, je ne serais pas long.

-J…Je viens avec toi. »

C'était décidé, Reid voulait affronter ses peurs. Il se sentit étonnamment fort devant l'air ébahit que l'autre arborait, et se permit même un petit sourire de circonstance. Morgan pencha la tête sur le côté, épongeant la sueur de son torse avec son tee-shirt, et lança sérieusement que si le génie l'accompagnait, il ne ferait pas que prendre une douche en sa compagnie. Il ne pourrait plus se contenir.

« Je sais. »

Reid refusa d'écouter son cœur qui battait dangereusement vite, et passa devant un métis des plus médusés pour aller se cacher dans les grandes douches. Il était terrifié de ce qui allait arriver, il le savait, et ne pouvait pas se calmer. Arrivé en face des casiers, ses doigts essayèrent de déboutonner sa chemise. Le fait qu'ils tremblaient ne rendit pas l'action facile, et il sursauta quand deux mains bouillantes vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour faciliter le geste :

« Spencer, tu as l'air effrayé, ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment. Et puis, je vais avoir un autre problème.. »

Reid se retourna, se retrouvant acculé contre les casiers, et interrogea le métis du regard.

« Tu es vierge, Spence ?

-O…Oui…

-Et tu me fais confiance ? »

Le génie rougit violemment, comprenant la ou l'autre voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas de préservatif sur lui, c'était donc pour cette raison qu'il voulait repousser le moment ou… Reid prit son courage à deux mains, se haussa sur les pointe des pieds, et murmura au métis qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il n'aurait pas le cran de dire deux fois ce genre de choses, Morgan le savait aussi bien que lui.

Doucement, avec délicatesse, le métis fit glisser la chemise sur les épaules de Spencer, avant de la laisser tomber a même le sol. Le déshabillant peu à peu, embrassant son cou, ses épaules, le haut de son torse, l'entraînant malicieusement sous les douches.

« Dereck ! »

Le génie gémit en sentant l'eau chaude s'infiltrer dans son pantalon, le collant immédiatement a ses jambes, alors que ses cheveux se plaquaient a ses joues et son front. Morgan le coiffa en arrière, peu gêné par le crachin brûlant, et soudainement arracha la ceinture du génie, découvrant un caleçon ocre qu'il se hâta d'ôter, provoquant chez le jeune homme des couinements de protestations. Le métis le fit s'allonger à même le carrelage, et posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

« Laisse moi te regarder. Ne dis rien. Je veux juste réaliser a quel point tu es beau. »

L'eau coulait dans le dos de Morgan, dégoulinait dans son cou, sur ses côtes, humidifiant le ventre du génie qui avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux brillants. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, avec désir. Personne n'avait jamais mit ainsi ses mains sur son..

« Ah ! Dereck, ne… »

Morgan ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait, lui aussi, de quitter ses vêtements sombres, et n'était plus qu'une machine destinée à combler son génie. Sa bouche mordillait son oreille et son cou, sa main droite pétrissait le sexe de son vis-a-vis, lui arrachant des gémissements plus que plaisants, alors que son autre paume titillait gentiment ses tétons rosés, qui durcissaient rapidement. Reid se cambrait, écartant les jambes, ses doigts perdus dans le dos tout en muscle du métis qui souriait insolemment. Sa peur s'effilochait a mesure que le désir prenait le dessus dans son esprit et son corps. Il sentait la peau de Morgan qui se frottait a la sienne, tous ces efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas céder a ses envies purement animales que le corps du génie lui inspirait.

« Dereck… »

Reid se redressa, s'asseyant volontairement sur le métis et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Il eut un sursaut en sentant deux doigts s'introduire dans son intimité, et gémit en les sentant exercer un mouvement de ciseau. Il ne connaissait pas ces sensations, mais les découvrait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Morgan, de son côté, sentait sa virilité croître rapidement devant ce spectacle divin. Le génie se frottait a lui, en proie a de délicieuses envies, et cela le rendait fou.

« D…Dereck…T…Tes doigts, arrête…S'il te…Te plait… »

Morgan les enfonça le plus profondément qu'il pu, et le brun se cambra en criant, essayant de s'extraire a cette douce torture. Le métis s'assit contre le mur, et tenait fermement le bassin du génie entre ses mains alors que l'eau chaude se déversaient toujours sur eux, leurs prodiguant une excitation supplémentaire. Il posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Reid :

« Beau gosse, tu sais ce que je vais te demander maintenant ? »

Le brun prit une teinte cerise, et a toute vitesse se mit à le supplier de ne pas le faire mettre a quatre pattes, il avait toujours trouvé cette position des plus humiliantes, pas qu'il l'ait personnellement testé, certes, mais rien que dans l'idée cela restait…

« Chut, Spence, chut. Redresse-toi juste un peu et embrasse-moi. »

Reid obéit, et lui mordit furieusement les lèvres et la langue en sentant le sexe du métis élargir son intimité, alors que l'une des mains de Morgan s'appliquait a caresser vigoureusement sa propre verge. Le génie prit sur lui, et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe tendu, poussant involontairement un cri de douleur mêlé a un plaisir certain. Il sentait son intimité se resserrer, alors que quelque chose, dans son bassin, semblait prendre feu. Morgan maintenait l'autre contre lui, sa bouche allant suçoter la peau immaculée du génie, y laissant des suçons colorés, appréciant l'étroitesse du jeune homme.

« Ca va la douleur ? Spence ? »

Le génie répondit d'un baiser, et se mit à onduler des hanches. Morgan prit le geste pour une invitation, stabilisa le bassin de son amant et débuta ses coups de butors saccadés. Réaction immédiate, Spencer gémit, se couchant sur lui pour mieux se délecter des sensations. Il sentait le sexe du métis frotter aux parois de son intimité, pour la pénétrer toujours plus en profondeur, l'obligeant a haleter, a presser Morgan pour qu'il aille plus vite, toujours plus vite. Une goutte de sueur coula entre les pectoraux du profiler, se confondant avec une goutte d'eau. Brusquement, le métis allongea l'autre sur le sol, lui souleva sèchement cuisses et le pénétra dans toute sa longueur, oubliant la fragilité du génie.

Spencer cria, s'agrippant aux épaules chocolat, et s'extériorisa en se cambrant, ne pouvant contrôler son bassin qui vibrait de la jouissance partagée de son amant. Morgan se retira en soufflant fortement, se posant volatilement sur le brun pour ne pas l'écraser. Reid noua ses jambes autour de la taille du métis, et posa sa main sur ses yeux pour les cacher. Un baiser, sur sa joue, le fit frémir.

« Tu as été superbe, Spencer.

-J…Tu…Je…

-Je t'aime. »

Reid l'embrassa, tout entier encore a la douce torpeur de l'amour. Il était très fatigué, son corps n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'extra. L'autre le prit contre lui, la langue entre les dents, la peau en ébullition.

"..."

Ouvrir un œil. Puis l'autre. Spencer avait un peu mal partout. Il se redressa doucement, remontant sur ses épaules la grande chemise blanche qui…Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Cette chemise n'était pas à lui, il flottait littéralement dedans. Ses yeux bruns firent le tour de la pièce. Il était dans un lit double, et sur le mur, en face de lui, il y avait un tableau exotique représentant une magnifique rivière perdue dans la faune sauvage. Puis, il reconnu le parfum de Morgan , présent dans toute la pièce, et il se sentit soulagé a mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Le métis l'avait lavé, rhabillé comme une poupée puis porté jusqu'à chez lui. Le génie s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il se leva en grimaçant, hésita a déambuler en boxer/chemise, et risqua un œil vers la cuisine. Morgan, en boxer moulant, faisait des crêpes, chantonnant par la même occasion. Le génie n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour reconnaître « born to be alive ».

Il posa un pied sur le carrelage et rougit quand le métis le découvrit planté là, gêné et gauche dans une chemise qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Bien dormi ?

-O…Oui, merci.

-Viens, j'ai préparé a manger. »

Reid n'avait pas mangé de crêpe depuis plus de dix ans, et redécouvrit ce plat avec la joie d'un enfant, alors que Morgan, doté d'un appétit plus concret, se fit cuir du jambon, deux œufs et trois toasts, un régime alimentaire que le génie observa avec une curiosité choquée. Il n'était que neuf heures et demi, soit trop tôt pour songer a ingurgiter quoi que ce soit de salé. Reid avait un peu mal au coccyx, mais se retint bien d'en faire la remarque, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je vais aller courir. Quand je reviendrais, tu seras lavé, habillé, tu auras perdu cet air mélancolique et tu seras en train de fouiner partout, d'accord beau gosse ? »

Reid sourit. Le métis avait donc perçu son anxiété. Le génie repoussa son assiette encore pleine, déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue légèrement rugueuse du profiler et lui annonça qu'il allait se laver de ce pas. Morgan le regarda trottiner vers la salle d'eau en le dévorant des yeux avant de ranger méthodiquement le petit déjeuner.

"..."

Se mettre nu. Ouvrir le jet d'eau. Se mouiller le corps, les cheveux, le visage, les yeux fermés. Ne ressentir que la chaleur bienfaitrice qui faisait renaître d'agréables souvenirs. S'imaginer au creux des bras de Morgan. Sentir sa bouche dans son cou. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas regarder l'eau qui coule entre ses doigts. Ne pas comparer le crachin liquide au sang écarlate de Lauris. Ne pas se rappeler de cette horrible soirée. Ne pas réaliser qu'on a tué un homme. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

« Spencer, je viens juste me raser, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes bisous piquants. »

Reid espère que le métis ne touchera pas au rideau de douche, qu'il ira faire son jogging –celui-là même interdit par les médecins- et qu'ensuite il pourrait se calmer, se ressaisir, mais c'est sans compter sa voix étranglée qui filtre malgré lui à travers ses paumes trempées. Morgan s'arrête net.

« Beau gosse ? »

Le rideau est écarté. Spencer ne sait pas ce qu'il doit cacher en premier, sa nudité gênante ? Ses côtes maigres et honteuses ? Ou bien simplement ses yeux rougis de larmes ? Dereck ouvre une bouche étonnée puis inquiète, il monte dans la baignoire et serre le corps mince du brin contre lui :

« Spencer, que se passe t-il ? N…Ne me dit pas que ? »

Que tu regrettes ce qu'il c'est passé ? Reid comprends la phrase sans même l'entendre, et gémit que non, oh non, il ne regrette pas ça, au contraire, qu'il a besoin de la présence du métis, plus que jamais. Reid murmure qu'il est désolé d'être comme ça alors que Dereck est encore blessé. Ses doigts tremblent comme des feuilles mortes, et les larmes, de nouveaux, menacent d'inonder ses joues pâles.

« J'ai tué un homme. Un homme malade. Un homme qui avait besoin de soins.

-C'était sa vie contre la mienne. Et celle de Garcia, de Rossi, de Colin, d'Hotchner…La vie de tous les invités. Et la tienne aussi.

-Mais c'est moi qui ai appuyé sur la gâchette. C'est moi qui…

-Spencer. »

Dereck maintint le visage de l'autre entre ses mains, l'air sérieux. Il lui dit simplement qu'il faut qu'il se rende a l'évidence que le gentil de l'histoire, c'est bien lui. Le héros, celui-qui a sauvé les autres du massacre et qui a même débuté une opération à cœur ouvert. Le métis sent que le génie se calme, peu à peu, bercé par les paroles rassurantes et le va et vient presqu'inconscient des doigts brûlants sur sa peau. Morgan sait ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il doit faire. Il est heureux , presqu'à contre cœur, que le jeune homme ait besoin de lui ainsi.

« Ca va aller ?

-O…Oui. Va courir. Mais pas plus d'une demi-heure.

-C'est peu !

-C'était déjà trop. Ecoute tes médecins. Non. Ecoute moi. »

Spencer l'embrasse, le pousse au dehors, reprends sa toilette avec des gestes plus sur. Morgan sourit, tousse un peu, se rase, s'habille et sort, feignant d'ignorer la légère douleur dans son abdomen.

* * *

><p>j'espère que cela vous a plu! Comme le laisse présager cette dernière petite phrase, les ennuis reviennent ! REVIEWS ? :)<p> 


	10. Mémoire nuageuse

Merci pour vos commentaires! Ce chapitre est plus court, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. PATAPER L'AUTEUR.

* * *

><p>La vie avait reprit son cours, doucement, calmement, mais le naturel d'autrefois s'était fissuré pour laisser place a une ambiance étrange, parfois désagréable, difficile a cerner. Reid observait avec anxiété les attitudes diverses de ses collègues. Rossi était encore absent, Garcia tapotait sur ses ordinateurs et les deux jeunes femmes planchaient sur différents dossiers. Le génie avait les clefs de l'appartement du métis dans ses mains, et il jouait avec une petite figurine en terre cuite étonnamment lourde. La blonde replète lui fit un discret signe du menton, et Reid accouru :<p>

« Mon chou…Je crois bien que ton bonheur récent t'empêche de voir qu'autour, tout n'est pas si rose. Hotchner a eu des problèmes, on l'accuse de ne pas avoir décelé la folie chez Lauris. Et David qui est malade…Je n'aime pas ça.

-Au…Au moins JJ et Prentiss se reparlent. C'est déjà bien, non ?

-Bien ? C'est un gâchis sans nom, Reid ! Elles passent a côté de quelque chose d'exceptionnel, tout simplement. Enfin… »

Elle posa ses doigts sur la joue pâle du génie qui rougit instantanément, et eut un grand sourire. Au moins, pour celui-là, les choses étaient réglées. Il avait bien mérité tout cet amour qui débordait du métis.

« Au fait, ou est-il, mon gros sucre d'orge ?

-Il…Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, il a voulu courir plus d'une demi-heure, alors…J'ai préféré venir au bureau. »

Reid semblait légèrement triste de ne pas avoir plus d'autorité que ça sur son amant, ce qui ne surprit pas tellement Garcia. Elle savait a quel point le métis pouvait être têtu. Et lorsqu'il décidait quelque chose, peu importait qu'il ait tors ou non, il s'enfonçait dans ses idées, pataugeait, s'y noyait parfois. La blonde glissa qu'il faudrait tout de même le surveiller, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal en s'épuisant.

« Il veut être sur d'avoir un corps parfait pour plaire à son petit génie, roucoula t-elle en titillant l'épaule du jeune homme, j'en connais un qui est chanceux ! »

Reid gloussait malgré lui, gêné et heureux à la fois de cette constatation. La porte s'ouvrit sèchement sur Aaron, blanc et sérieux, sans une ombre de sourire. Il s'avança, hésitant, chercha Rossi des yeux, ne le trouva pas, et s'apprêtait a faire demi tour quand Reid osa se présenter devant lui, interrogateur et inquiet. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de son supérieur. Quelque chose clochait, visiblement. D'une voix faible, Aaron demanda ou se trouvait Rossi, et le génie répondit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, une fois de plus, et qu'il faudrait songer a le faire consulter un professionnel. Hotchner soupira.

« H…Hotch ? J…Je ne suis peut être pas le mieux placer pour vous comprendre, je le sais très bien, mais je voudrais , dans la limite du possible, d'avoir accès à votre raisonnement concernant la probabilité de…

-Je vais être viré, Reid. Tout le monde a remarqué que l'équipe bat de l'aile. Et pire encore, Ils vous accusent d'avoir relâché votre vigilance, de…

-Viré ? »

Reid accusa le coup, et sentit sa cage thoracique se gonfler sous la violence de l'aveu. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Hotchner. Surtout pas lui. Sans sa présence, l'équipe n'était plus rien. Il voyait les lèvres de son supérieur remuer, mais il ne comprenait pas. Reid secouait négativement la tête. Non.

« Ils…Ils n'ont pas le droit. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser. Non…On a besoin de vous… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Hotchner lui sourit d'un air las, et remarqua que ses autres agents le dévisageaient avec stupeur. Allait-il réellement lâcher l'affaire ainsi ? Alors que tout allait mal ? Morgan n'était pas guéri, Rossi était malade…Ce n'était pas le moment de quitter le navire, surtout quand on représentait le capitaine. Reid s'accrochait au bras du bel homme.

« Hotchner, vous ne… »

Le téléphone du génie se mit a vibrer. Il s'excusa, s'en saisit, et eut un imperceptible sourire en identifiant l'appel. Il porta le mobil a son oreille alors que Garcia, s'étant levé, se mettait a crier qu'elle ne laisserait pas faire ça. Prentiss et JJ, oubliant un instant leurs différents, se joignirent à elle, au plus grand plaisir d'Hotchner qui les regardait paisiblement jurer contre Ceux d'en haut et leurs noirs desseins. Puis, les yeux du supérieur tombèrent de nouveau sur le génie. Un génie qui avait ouvert de grands yeux fixes.

« Reid ? »

Reid raccrocha. Reid se retourna, et de vilaines tâches rouges apparurent sur ses pommettes alors que son pouls s'affolait.

« Dereck est dans la rue ! Il…Il vient de me dire qu'il est tombé, qu'il voit des étoiles, il…Il a trop forcé bon sang, il faut l'emmener a l'hôpital !

-Reid, calme toi, ou est-il ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Morgan était assit a même le trottoir, les deux mains plaquées sur son cœur, se penchant d'avant en arrière sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il courait tranquillement quand quelque chose dans son abdomen avait comme cédé. Il était tombé à genoux, le souffle coupé, les yeux vitreux. Il avait appelé le génie dans un état second, lui donnant presqu'uniquement le nom de la rue. Puis, son téléphone avait rejoint l'asphalte. C'était trop bête, ce qui lui arrivait. Il était a peine a cinq minutes du bureau, et voila qu'il ne pouvait plus se relever. Il n'aurait pas du courir autant. Il le savait, au fond.

"..."

« DERECK ! »

Reid criait, Reid pleurait, Reid paniquait, une fois encore. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps. Aaron se mit au volant. Il fallait le transporter aux urgences le plus rapidement possible. Reid, a l'arrière, tenait contre lui un métis étrangement pâle qui essayait encore de plaisanter. Le génie, a bout de nerfs, lui criait de la fermer , n'essayant même pas d'essuyer les grosses larmes de nacre qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était parfaitement injuste.

« T…Tu n'es qu'un EGOISTE ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, merde…Pas ça Dereck pas ça…Pas maintenant…Pas maintenant…Pas encore…Tu m'as déjà fais le coup… »

Dereck voulait s'excuser d'être aussi con. De jouer avec la vie. D'inquiéter son génie. Il se redressa, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas si mal en poing, saisit son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, se fichant pas mal de la présence d'Hotchner. Il ne voulait que s'excuser encore et encore, dire a Reid qu'il l'aimait, qu'il allait guérir, et faire attention cette fois, qu'il serait sage, le plus sage de tous les hommes. Les lèvres se détachèrent. Reid hoquetait un peu.

« Je t'aime, Spencer. »

Reid n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un camion, venu de la gauche, grilla la priorité, et alla s'encastrer dans leur voiture, la projetant sur le côté.

"..."

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

« A…Alors, docteur ?

-Mr Hotchner à un bras cassé et deux côtes fêlées. Le grand métis, Mr…

-Morgan. Dereck Morgan.

-Mr Morgan a subit une opération du a son ancienne blessure. C'est un succès, il n'y a pas a s'inquiéter, c'est un homme bien bâtit. Quand au jeunot…

-Spencer Reid.

-Reid. Et bien sa tête a heurté la portière, mais je crois pouvoir dire que quelqu'un l'a étonnamment bien protégé du choc. Mr Morgan, à n'en pas douter. »

Garcia soupire de soulagement, pressant un mouchoir blanc contre ses lèvres. Le sort s'acharnait-il contre eux ? Etaient-ils victimes d'une malédiction ? Ou de tueurs a gage ? Le médecin consulta ses notes. Déglutit, fronça les sourcils. Prentiss n'aima pas cette réaction :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Les deux patients qui étaient a l'arrière de la voiture ont subit un choc plus violent au niveau du crâne. Ils se sont réveillés tout a l'heure, et présentent en effet le même symptôme. Une perte de mémoire virulente. »

Garcia sentit ses doigts se raidirent.

« Perte de mémoire ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que temporaire, j'ai vu ce genre de cas des millions de fois. Dans quelques mois ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Quelques mois ? Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais, quand les agents allèrent rendre visite aux deux hommes, le doute ne fut plus permit. Ils ne se souvenaient que de très peu de choses, et ils n'en faisaient pas parti. Reid avait gardé ses connaissances gargantuesques, mais ne se remémorait plus le prénom du métis. A l'inverse, Dereck essayait déjà de forcer sa sortie de l'hopital, sans même jeter un œil a son amant, qu'il ne connaissait désormais plus.

Garcia se tenait contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Que va-t-on faire ? Que va-t-on faire ? »

Personne n'avait la réponse, évidemment. Une semaine plus tard, les deux hommes sortaient de leurs lits blancs, réparés. En apparence seulement, car leur mémoire ne daignait pas revenir. Ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Plus rien du tout.

...To be continued.

* * *

><p>ALORS! Je sais, je sais, vous voulez une fin heureux, qui se termine dans un lit. Mais je n'aime pas la facilité. N'allez pas croire que je vais refaire une fic retraçant la même histoire entre les deux, se serait stupide et mal me connaître! Je vais donc, si vous l'acceptez, vous proposer une fiction complètement délirante : le voyage de Morgan qui retourne dans son village natal, une espèce de truc aborigène sur les bords, avec Reid qui le suit grâce aux indications d'un livre donné par Garcia. JE SAIS BIEN que Morgan n'a jamais eu de racines "aborigènes", mais cette idée de fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps et j'avais envie de la faire. Je vous promet que vous ne le regretterez pas :)<p>

Etes vous prêts/prêtes a tenter l'aventure? Car si vous pensez que la "rencontre" entre nos deux profilers sera douce et digne d'un conte de fée, vous avez tort . Ce sera haut en couleur. Par contre, l'histoire se fera LOIN de Quantico. Il y aura des réfèrences aux autres agents, mais tout sera centré sur Dereck et Spencer ( ainsi que d'autres personnages de mon cru) .

Je peux comprendre que le fait d'implanter ces personnages dans un autre milieu ( et donc les éloigner des histoires policières) peut ne pas vous enchanter. Mais bon, je demande une chance :)

SINON, A PART CA, j'espère que Kiss Or Kill vous a plu :)

Reviews?


End file.
